The Dusk of Dawn
by Lil' Laugher
Summary: A continual of Breaking Dawn... When Renesmee grows up and has to deal with school, friends, romance and becoming a vampire.. life can be tough but imprinting can make things, oh so much harder... escpecially when you've got two of them..And One Will Die!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay… so this is my first "Fan story" and yeah it is probably extra bad… but I thought that last book was just begging for a sequel… and even though I have never been that obsessed with Twilight, okay so far from obsessed I barely class as a fan… but I decided to write a story anywayz… ******** Enjoy and please, please (that's not supposed to sound so whiny) review!!...Ta**

**Xx**

Chapter One

The sun has set.

I skipped along happily, my heart singing loudly. The sun had hit the hills and was casting a glow across the fields, lighting up the land in an orange shine. The dewy grass reflected the light and the water droplets cast a colourful shine across the plain. I pulled my hand to my eyes to block out the glaring sun and quickened my pace. I hurried towards the shadowy trees before pulling my hand away and allowing myself to look back to the sunset. I froze in the warmth of its beauty and stood in place until the light disappeared into darkness.

It wasn't till a cool gust of wind flew past my face and played lightly with my hair, did I notice that it was now night. Pulling up my feet, I began to retreat from the glowing stars and set course for home. Home was not far now, only a few kilometres away and I could already hear the murmur of the noise from the house. I quickened my pace and began to shoot through the trees, seeing only brief glances of the arched branches and falling leaves while I flew by.

I reached our property and began to slow to a jog. I could smell home clearly now, a strong pungent smell that wafted down my throat like a live fire. Charlie must be here. I sighed as I opened the door as loudly as possible, letting Charlie know that I was home before I could hear his outrageous worries.

"I know she has Jake but don't you think—"

"Nessie is that you?" Alice's high soprano voice called out to me, interrupting one of Charlie's rants with an unnecessary question.

"Yep. Evening, Charlie." I walked into the crowded lounge room and nodded briefly to Charlie as I hung up my jacket.

"Nessie! Your home! Well, would you look at you; you just keep growing on me, don't you?" He gave me a quick look with his crinkled eyes, and covered up his frown with a tight grin. I laughed uneasily and set myself down on the sofa next to Rose.

The room really was filled, seeing as it contained nearly every person in my family; which was fairly big. I had four Aunts and Uncles, or siblings as I liked to call them, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and Alice. Who all sat quite comfortably on the few seats around me, pretending to be interested on the Sunday night game that flashed on the TV. There was also my grandparents; Esme, Carlisle, Charlie and even Sue, who was officially Charlies new girlfriend, as of two months ago, even though it seemed to have been like that a hell of a lot longer. Then there was mum and dad who sat, curled up in each others arms on the ground. It was kinda hard to think about them as my parents when they were all lovey-dovey, so I liked to just refer to them as Edward and Bella. That summed up my vampire family, well except for Charlie and Sue.

Apparently, I was some miracle of god or of the vampire God's or something. But I was one of very few half-vampires, half human, and half monster. Normally, vampires can't have children as their bodies are frozen in one state and can't change to fit the needs of a baby. But, Bella conceived me when she was still human. I nearly killed her too. You see, I may have been half human but I still had the strength of a vampire and I managed to break a large a large amount of bones before I had to be eaten out of her. Gross, I know.

Edward changed her not long after that and she became the beautiful, dark haired, a pale skinned vampire she is today. It didn't end there though, for I was considered by some to be an "immortal child". A human child that has been changed into a monster at a young age and therefore, uncontrollable. At one stage, these monsters had patrolled the streets and killed all those near them, because they didn't know any better and because they were too young to be taught any better.

Irina—a distant and utterly stupid cousin of mine—saw me when I was still a toddler and told the Volturi, who decided to come and visit me. The Volturi are a clan of ancient vampires who have taken it upon themselves to make sure that we are not known of to the humans. Some times this is impossible and stories have leaked out to the humans over time but most times, the Volturi handle any of the mischievous vampires. When Irina came to them, they thought that my parents had created an immortal child and came racing down to kill both me and my family.

We gathered many covens and even our enemies— or now allies—the werewolves came to our aid. We convinced the Volturi of their mistake and only one life was taken, that of my cousin, Irina. When they knew I wasn't dangerous, they had a quick discussion. I could hunt like the others and enjoyed the taste of human blood, even though I knew it was forbidden. But I could also survive on the human food, even if it did not taste as appetising. This considered, they promised not to kill me but I was sure that they would be back soon, just to check in and we would be ready then, with all of our friends and allies.  
But things had changed drastically since that day. I had changed since that day. I was actually, only six years and a half old, but had the maturity of late fifteen year old. I would be about seven when I stopped growing and aging. Forever young, just like my family. The only sad thing, was that I would be about the same age as my parents, give or take a few years. This was just another reason why I couldn't call them mum and dad, they looked like siblings to me.

I couldn't go to school either. Not me. I would compromise us and make everyone have to move, again. We already tried me getting to know the town but a girl called Tia got suspicious and told her parents. There had been a massive argument on Tia's sanity, with Carlisle winning of course and we had wound up back in Forks. This was only temporary though. We would be moving off to Alaska soon, where I could finally attend my senior years of high school… with my parents…

That was six months away and until then I had to put up with Rose and Emmett's bad tutoring skills. Since, we returned from New Hampshire, I only had the two of them to look after me. Bella, Edward and Alice had just finished their last semester at Dartmouth and returned only a few days ago. It had taken them four years before they were convinced that I was old enough to not be

babied and they hurried through their schooling, with me only seeing glimpses of them from our home up there. But when the Tia incident had happened, I got sent straight back to Forks, where we continued to hide so that no one would question our eternal youth.

I was still half human though and I still had a beating heart and a warm flush on my cheeks. Luckily, I had my mother's human looks, both good and bad. My eyes were her old brown ones, a deep chocolate colour and I also got her knack for blushing bright red at every chance possible. I looked like my dad too though. I had his bronze-brown hair that sat messily in a mane of curls. My face also resembled my father, with a flawless pale, completion and a dazzling smile. That was the good side of being half and half. Sure, I got the vampire good-looks and quick feet and sharp senses but I also had a human pulse, one that everyone had to hear beat every second of every minute.

It couldn't have been easy living with me. My family had sworn to a "vegetarian" life; one where they prided themselves on not taking innocent, human lives and instead hunting on wild beasts. I shared this life as well and I was sure that it couldn't have been easy living with a beating heart while your stomach wrenched for human life. But no one had ever tried to drink from me; in fact I was the danger. It had taken much convincing for them to trust me not to bite every human I saw. But I knew it was wrong, that's why I had been shocked by Tia's complaint. It had been a year since I returned and Carlisle and Esme came back a few months after that. Carlisle quit his high paying job as a lecturer at Dartmouth and dragged Esme away from the rest of the family to come and hibernate along side me. We only had six months left before I could escape and not have to worry about aging at all.

Six months can be a very long time though and in the past six months I have learned nothing from my daily tutoring. Unless you count Rose teaching me how to flirt with a mirror or Emmett teaching me how to completely destroy a whole forest. It had been a lot of fun though, all things considered.

But I couldn't imagine how behind I would be at school and I really didn't want to be embarrassed in front of my parents, or by my parents for that matter. I couldn't wait till I got to make friends and be a human for once and don't think I wasn't going to take full advantage of that fact.

I shot back to the present quickly, when I heard a loud cough erupting from my side. It felt strange having everyone back at home now, crowded… but whole. Like I finally had every piece of my heart put back together again. Well, almost every piece. Maybe half. But I could never be whole without Jake.

Jacob was my… well; I wasn't sure what he was at the moment. All I knew is that I couldn't live without him. Every second he wasn't there, seemed to take forever and I couldn't help but notice how my heart sped when he entered the room. But I wouldn't consider him my boyfriend. No, not at all. Although, the chances were he would be someday. From the first day I was born, we had been connected. He called it imprinting. It meant that nothing else in the world mattered apart from each other. It made it hard for me to be away from him. So he hated it when I had been in New Hampshire and we had to arrange to meet at least five times a week.

He liked me being back in Forks. Having me around permanently, so he could mother me again. It had been hard for him at first, when he found out he loved me. Being a werewolf didn't help much either. He actually planned to kill me when I was a newborn. He was angry at me for hurting Bella, who he was in love with. But then he imprinted and got us stuck in this whole mess. It was a forbidden love for many reasons and not even _I_ wanted it. Can you imagine loving your mum's ex? It's just weird and embarrassing.

But it's not really like that; were just friends, friends who can't live without each other, but really, just friends. It must be harder for Jake anyway. He had to face his wolf pack and hope that they didn't abandon him for imprinting on a vampire. But they all forgave us, well most of them at least. Leah never really got over it; she still sulks around our house some days. It had to be even more annoying when she could hear this thoughts—some strange thing that wolves can do.

Jake was an Alpha though, the leader of the pack and his first rule was that no one could harm me. There were about seven in Jake's pack and another eight in Sam's. Embry, Quill, Seth, Paul, Collin, Leah and Rachael were all part of Jake's pack. They chose to follow him for their different reasons, but Jake preferred them to be in Sam's pack, who were stricter and formal. Thankfully we had a treaty with both packs that vowed that as long as we did not bite a human, or step foot on their land, than we would not be hunted by the were-wolves.

I stared back out the window, searching for a familiar figure in the dark, one that wouldn't appear.

"Achem…. Ness?" I turned to Alice, who was clearing her throat loudly and smiling at me oddly.

"What?" I asked, my body still turned to the window and peeking past the traditional drapes.

"…Why don't you go fix your hair?" I dragged my eyes from the window to go look at her suspiciously. What was wrong with my hair? I never bothered to do anything special with it. But Alice continued to gaze at me and jerked her head at Charlie, in a motion so fluid that only we vampires could have seen it.

Charlie sat gaping at me, his lined face in open shock and Sue sat cautiously beside him, just as fidgety. I allowed myself a quick look in the reflection of the window and bit my lip in guilt. My hair sat finely on top of my head, twirling down my back in bouncy curls. I focused my eyes further down and stared at the tight tank top Alice had dressed me in this morning. Its white material was stained considerably in a deep red liquid. The smell stirred under my nose and I flew out of the room in an instant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Being Blonde.

I was in my room within the second and launched myself to the full-length mirror. How could I have been so sloppy? The blood from the deer wafted through the room and I hesitated on licking it clean. I could normally hunt without missing a drop but from the amount of blood that leaked down my jeans, I'd say I missed a lot. So, what distracted me?

I ripped off my jeans and threw them into the bin as well, sighing loudly. Now I had two things to do tomorrow; I would have to hunt again and I would have to go shopping too, hopefully without Alice and her scrutinising. I strode casually to my desk and played some of Edward's favourite music, not noticing the light tap on my two-story window.

The screaming band began to play loudly—through the many speakers Edward insisted I install—and I gave a frustrated groan before turning it to my favourite station. Something that played nothing but fresh, sweet and slow music. Smiling, I turned to go and plonk myself on the yellow, quilted queen-size bed that lay in the centre of my room. But I froze instantly and covered my mouth to muffle my scream. I wasn't alone in my room.

Jacob sat smirking and sprawled on my massive bed, something that he managed to make look small. As soon as I turned, he twisted his position and began to admire the cream walls that I had coated in the latest cover band posters. His eyes stopped when they reached my desk and he stared at the computer screen, which I assumed would be still flashing pictures of my latest trip to visit Nahuel, one of the other few half-vampires.

"You know—" He frowned broadly as he started to complain and had only shifted his eyes back to me when I interrupted.

"Do you mind?!" I crossed my hands across my chest and turned to the side, attempting to hide the fact that I was only in my undies.

"Well," He paused, debating his answer, a frown still spread on his face. "Sadly, not really…" He gave a sly smile as he finished his sentence and cocked his head to the side, as if he were approving me. I rolled my eyes annoyingly and pointed to the door, with a quick flick of my wrist.

"Outside. Now!" I tried not to laugh at the fake disappointment on Jake's face and he flopped onto his feet carelessly, making the fair distance to the door, in two strides.

"I'm going, I'm—"There was a loud whistle of the wind as the door blew back into his face, stirring the blue wind chimes I hung off the roof of my room. Edward appeared at my side, his arms crossed and his face disapproving.

"I would prefer it if you left now, Jacob." His voice was gruff and unfriendly and showed no sign of the friendship that had dwindled between the two of them through the years. The blush I had managed to hide suddenly crept up my cheeks, turning my face a delicious red. Jake turned his head to the door and practically leaped into the corridor, his face filled with shame.

"Um… Dad… Did you have to yell?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, I wasn't the one yelling." He arched an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not two, I can look after myself. Hence, the yelling."

"No, not two; six."

"Dad!"

"Look…Nessie… You know I still don't like the thought of you and him and I certainly don't like the thoughts he was just having about you… I just want what's best for you." He snarled quietly and bared his teeth through the door, which I was sure that Jacob would hear. But I didn't acknowledge that yet. Jacob was having thoughts about me? What kind of thoughts? Did I care what kind of thoughts and why did Edward suddenly care? "I have always cared, Nessie." Edward looked back at me, his eyes narrowed.

Why did my dad have to be the one who could read thoughts? Every fathers dream… reading their teenage daughter's mind. It was as bad of Alice. Any time I so much as thought of doing anything slightly reckless, she would stop me. She could read the future, you see. Bella also had a gift and she could stop Alice and Edward doing those things if she wanted to but normally she was just as interested on what goes on in my very un-private head.

Even I could do something. Edward's theory is that it is his and Bella's gifts reversed; Edward's, because I could plant any memory or thought in someone's head upon touch, and Bella's because I could get into peoples heads instead of getting out. Never really comes in handy though. Only when I can't be bothered talking to someone or can't really explain a story I want to say. But in this very point of time. These little gifts were very annoying.

"Could you stop doing that? A little privacy, please?"

"Oh. Sorry." He looked at the floor, probably still scanning through my head. But I glared back at him, with my arms on my hips.

"Privacy! Meaning outside, please."

"It's not anything I haven't seen—"

"Outside!" I let out a frustrated groan and he finally left the room, just as quick as he had arrived. The soft harmony of the music was now the only thing that filled the room and I sighed loudly as I crossed to my wardrobe.

My clothes were quite basic, one of the many wonders of having no Alice around. There were only a few pairs of scraggy jeans and a few plain t-shirts. Nothing that I would wear outside the house, which was on purpose of course. So I didn't forget not to go outside the house. I grabbed a pair of black tracksuit pants and pulled a patterned hoodie over a brown tank top.

Pleased with the sudden comfort of clothes, I buried my head into one of the many, fluffed up pillows and called out to Jacob.

A loud thud erupted from hallway, followed by the heavy pounding of footsteps and before I could even peek up from the pillows, the bed jolted noisily, sinking deep towards the ground. I held in a surprised squeal as the bed sprung back up and I flew into the air, only to be caught into a pair of scorchingly hot arms.

"Nice Catch." I said sarcastically, rolling out of the long arms.

"I thought so too…Pity though, I saw a nice spotted one, before. Pink and purple I think it was?" I flopped back into the sinking bed and buried my face into the soft pillow. He was referring to my poor taste in underwear, of course. But when you're growing up so fast, you don't really pay attention. I think it was only last week that I was wearing princess ones.

"Not. Funny." My voice was muffled by the pillow but Jake heard it clearly and he laughed loudly.

"Sorry about that, really." He sounded sincere but I had a feeling that it was just a play for the nosy parents who were listening in down stairs.

"You do realise there is such thing as a front door?"

"Well, I did knock you know…" He tugged lightly at my feet, trying to pull me away from the pillow. I couldn't help but think about what Edward had said before. About Jake having "Thoughts". Was I that old already? Was _I_ going to be having thoughts about Jake soon?

Curiously, I lifted my head from the pillow, squinting through one eye. Jake was laying stiffly on edge of my bed, his eyebrows furrowed as he continued to pull on my leg. He still looked the same to me. Not suddenly a hunk or anything, just my best friend Jake. Not that he wasn't handsome… I had to admit that he was a lot better than average but I still couldn't see him differently. Just Jake, just my annoyingly arrogant and egotistical Jake.

He noticed me studying him and stared up, a faint grin skimming his lips. His chin length hair covering over his gleaming smile, like a dark curtain. I frowned, making Jake take a step forward, frowning back at me. I leapt off the bed and raced towards my desk and back, sitting in front of him in seconds.

His frown widened and I hid my smile, pretending to still be grumpy.

"How on earth do you see through that hair, Jake? It's a mess!"

"Huh? Oh, I dunno. But I see plenty fine, thanks." His lip twisted into a taunting smile and I rolled my eyes. I was never going to let that one down.

"Seriously, though. It's soooo long…"

"Where are you going with this?" He swept his hand through the thick hair and it fell around his face, shaping his features finely. It still had to go though. It really was too long. I didn't want it to cover his perfect face anymore, I had missed his smile too much and nothing was going to stop me from seeing it.

I sprung into a leap and pushed Jacob off the bed, pinning him down easily. He winced in pain and I realised that the tight hold I had was actually hurting him. I let go off his frame and perched myself on top of his stomach, pulling the scissors out from behind my back. I grabbed a lock of hair before he could speak and chopped it quickly.

"Is this really necessary?" He whined loudly, shifting so that he could sit with his back to me. He smiled though, despite his annoyed tone and I couldn't help but smile too. Yep. This was definitely necessary. I giggled happily and began to trim the rest of his hair in the same style.

"It would look stupid if I stopped now." I grabbed the long rat's tail that grew down to the nape of his neck and chopped it off finely, in one fluid motion.

"Apparently, it was already stupid." He muttered angrily but continued to stay still. I finished cutting his hair quickly and pulled back so I could admire my work. It looked good. Really good. I smiled again, bearing my white teeth.

His hair was only the length of my little finger now, and I had arranged it so it sat messily and stuck up in some bits. It actually made his shaped face even better than it had before. But there was one problem. It looked so… dull. The dark colour was so wrong on his bronzed skin. I bit my lip in thought and he shifted uncomfortably.  
"Am I free? Can I escape?" He pleaded, his eyes amused. I swept my hands over my heart and pouted.  
"Why would you want to?" He chuckled and avoided my question by leaning around me to search for a mirror.

"Can I see? Maybe I won't be able to go out in public either. Oh no, I will have to stay trapped here with you."

"What a punishment!" I laughed sarcastically and poked my tongue out. I threw the scissors over to my desk, where they landed neatly in the open draw. Then I crossed to my giant bathroom and began searching through the cupboards. Jake followed and stood staring at the mirror, possibly shocked at how good his hair looked. I laughed at my arrogance and pulled out a box from the cupboard, pulling him away from the mirror.

He shook his head and followed dumbly, running his hand through his considerably shorter hair. I sat him on the edge of my spa-bath and held the box up warily. He shook his head again and stared at me in horror.  
"No way! Ness, please no! I've already let you attack me enough!" A flash of disappointment flowed through me. Did he really think it looked that bad?

"What? It looks really good. Please…" I pouted, frowning back at him. He noticed my brief moment of hurt and grimaced. He swallowed and hesitantly turned his back to me again, bracing himself for what was to come. "Yay! You're so not going to regret it!"

I opened the box and got out the dye. It was only supposed to highlight hair, so I was hoping it would make Jake's hair a lightish brown. I suddenly felt like I was actually six years old; excited by this new project. Squishing the liquid between my fingers I began to carefully massage the cream into Jake's hair. I continued to smooth it in until his hair was a bright white. I pulled my hands away and Jake sighed but stayed still. Moving to the sink, I began to wash off all the greasy cream.

When I turned, Jake was facing me his face full of realisation. I dried my hands off on a pink towel that hung loosely on the bath and propped myself up on the bench of the sink.

"Did you say that I looked good?" His infectious smile spread over his lips and his eyes crinkled in delight. I paused, remembering out earlier conversation.

"I said your _hair_ looked good." I retorted, but smiled anyway. He grinned and looked at the mirror, gasping at the foaming mess that covered his head.

"What _have_ you done?"

"Well, it should turn green soon…"

"What?! Oh, man. Do you know what Seth will get out of this?" He stared at his mortified reflection and hid his face in his hands. I laughed and glanced at the bright purple clock on the wall.

"You have about ten minutes before you turn into a monster… Use them wisely." He split his fingers open and peeked through his hands at me, arching one of his thick eyebrows.

"I swear, if I didn't love you..."

"…You'd have to kill me. I know, I know, I seem to get that a lot these days." He lowered his eyebrow and I lunged for the almost empty bottle, planting my feet in front of him. "Those eyebrows need a bit done too…"

"What? Seriously, this time. No."  
"But it will look funny!"  
"Sweetie, any shade of green looks funny." I rolled my eyes and forced his hands away from his face with such force that I would have broken a normal person's hand. Dabbing on the mixture, I waited patiently for the clock to tick by. Guilt was the best way to get what you want; I should have remembered that by now.

There was only two minutes to go when Jacob appeared beside me and pointed to his head, then at the clock. It was time to wash it out. It took me at least another ten minutes to get out all of the mixture from his hair. Somehow, in the process, I soaked both myself and Jacob with water. I quickly rinsed his hair for the fifth time and then threw him a towel to dry it. He covered his massive head with the tiny bath towel and rubbed it viciously, probably trying to reverse whatever I had just done. He pulled the towel away and faced me, holding his breathe.

I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing and ran through an extensive list of apologies in my head. He turned to the mirror, already mortified by my expression. The cuss rang through the bathroom and set up a round of laughter from below.

"_Green_ would have been better!" He pulled his hand through the blonde hair and waited for it to pull out. He continued to tug on the gold mass on his head and ran his hand across his raised eyebrows, also blonde. The light colour of his hair, contrasted with his dark skin in an unexpectedly suited match. I got over the shock of seeing a blonde Jake and saw that I actually liked the way his hair looked.

He didn't.

"What…have you done?!" He turned to me, furious. My eyes widened with terror and I screamed loudly when he scooped me into his arms. He flung me to the ground and pinned my hands to my side, the sudden strength scared me. He must be really furious because he had never actually overpowered me with his strength, even though I'd always known he could.

"Ow. You're hurting me." I flinched as his hands burned over my arm and he leaned over further, so our eyes were level. His golden hair draped fell onto my forehead, swaying slightly. "Please…Jake?" He loosened his grip but stayed hovering over me, his eyes caught in mine, no longer in fury.

I stared up, shocked by the beauty that Jacob held. His masculine face was so finely defined and smooth that it was hard to believe he was half human. I lay motionless under the heat of his body, realising what was happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Love will find a way.

I felt no more love for him than I had before, and I didn't really see him any differently either, I had known his was beautiful before. But I _thought _differently about him now. I had always looked up to him as a role model but now I looked across at him, as an equal. When you love someone as much as I loved Jacob, it didn't matter the age. You just lived for them. The only problem was that I was in love with someone who was now the same age as me. Not a good combo.  
Jake must have noticed my awareness and he swooped even lower, so his russet lips were only inches away from mine. I held out my hand running it down his smooth face.

This is about the only time that my gift came in handy. I could now show Jake how I felt… about his hair and about him. He flinched and his eyes clouded over as he saw himself from my point of view. He shook his head and gave me a lob sided smile, resting his nose on mine.

"You really think my hair looks good?" He asked, his blonde eyebrows questioning me. I nodded, feeling a blush seep through my cheeks.

"I think _you_ look good." I smiled back at him and breathed in his smell. It was ghastly. Horrible. Like all werewolves did; Jacob stank. I crinkled my nose and he laughed, inclining his head so that our lips touched.

A snarl rose quickly and we broke apart, like two kids getting caught. Which is what we were. There was silence and I mentally screamed at Edward. That was beyond rude, even for an overprotective father like mine. His snarl echoed through my mind and I gave a sideways glance at Jacob. He looked back adoringly, his eyes as soft and smiling.

I grinned and stretched out my hand, flicking it through his hair. He caught my hand and twisted it into his, helping me to my feet. It felt so right for us to be together and I couldn't believe that only an hour ago, I had only thought of him as a friend. We walked down the steps casually and I gripped his hand tightly. We were together now and I had no idea how everyone would react.

We reached the crowded room and all heads turned in our direction, laughter filling the room. At first I was almost hurt, why were they laughing at us? And then I saw that it was actually Jake's hair that they were staring at. Most likely the cause of Edward laughing earlier, although I would have appreciated it if he had warned me.

"Wow. Jake you look…Great!" Bella talked into Edward's chest, her body shaking with laughter.

"So, Jacob," Rose glanced at us, a mischievous smile spread on her lips. "Tell me again how a blonde kills a fish?"

"She drowns it. Har har." Jake answered gruffly before sitting down on the only free space on the couch, cradling me into his lap. He buried his face in my copper curls and the laughter grew around us. Charlie had tears spurting from his eyes and he was doubled over in silent laughter, gasping for every breathe.

"Jake?... I never… pictured you as… a blonde!" Charlie sunk back into his fit, looking up every couple of seconds to check if he wasn't hallucinating. I couldn't help but giggle too and I felt a sharp nudge in my back. I shut my mouth quickly and eyed Emmett, who was laughing the hardest of them all.

"Nessie! You ought to become a hairdresser, how on earth did you get him to agree to this?!" The laughter died down as soon as Emmett's words had escaped his mouth. All eyes were on me again and Jacob pulled his embarrassed face out of my hair. My eyes swept the room and fell on Edward, who hadn't moved since we walked in. His face was frozen and his eyes fixed on how Jacob's arm was draped around me.  
I pulled the arm tighter, feeling the scorching heat radiate through me. Bella was biting her lip, thinking through many thoughts that swirled through her head. I didn't really care what the others thought of us, maybe Rose but she knew this was going to happen, they all did. But it was my parent's I was worried about. I wanted them to be happy with this decision. I was happy with it now; I didn't even see Jake as my mum's sloppy seconds, anymore. I shifted uncomfortably and Jake moved me so that I sat directly in front of my parents, still nestled on his lap. Emmett broke the silence, but I didn't look at him, I was too busy trying to decipher what my parents were thinking.

"Oh well. It was bound to happen anywayz…" The volume on the TV turned up and the football game surrounded my ears.

"What? Me turning blonde?" Jake asked, his voice playing innocent.

"Err… Yeah. You turning blonde… Did you know that blondes are seventy percent more likely to score with a—" Emmett's lame joke was interrupted by Edwards voice. I silently thanked him. It would be extremely embarrassing if my grandpa was here to hear Emmett's crude humour.

"Just don't spring a baby on me, okay?" Edward was half-joking, but the protectiveness in his voice, told me he was serious.

"Whoa! No chance of that happening, pops." Jake laughed from behind me and Edward cringed at his new nickname. The room was quick to fill with voices again and the noise was soon overpowering.

I tried to ignore Emmett and Jasper's rants about the game and thought back to what Edward had said earlier. What _would_ happen if Jake and I had a baby? What would it look like? Was it even possible? I mean, I didn't stop aging for another six months. It would end up being a quarter human, a quarter vampire and half werewolf. Wow. That would be awesome. I was pretty sure that there weren't any other people like that. What would it smell like though? Would it stink like its father, or want to rip itself apart? I smiled at the thought of a mini Jacob attacking his reflection. Edward snarled loudly and the previous noise died down again.

"You won't be the one to find out." He glared at Jacob, who threw me a questioning glance before shrugging and focusing on the TV again. I nodded on the outside, even though he knew I was already agreeing on the inside. I was only six and I didn't exactly have any plans for children. Even if it would turn out to be a pioneered, mutant baby.

The night passed quickly after that. Charlie and Sue left after the game and Emmett ended up giving Jasper fifty bucks for the outcome. I headed off for bed just after midnight, with Jacob quick on my toes. That was the other annoying thing about being half human, I had to sleep. The others got to stay up all night and talk or whatever, but I had to go to bed and sleep. It was such a lame thing for a vampire to do. Jake followed me up and waited patiently in the hallway while I got changed, not that he hadn't seen anything earlier today. I slipped into a pair of silk, blue pyjama's that Alice had brought home for me and slid into the bed before calling out for Jacob.

"Come on in, Sweet heart!" I propped myself up on the many pillows and watched as Jacob's shadow entered the dimly lit room.

"Sweet heart?"

"Or would you rather, kitten? Or darling? Or my little pansy wansy?" I waggled my finger at him and his face split into a grin.

"Sweet hearts okay with me… as long as it comes from my sexy little, teddy bear…" His smile spread from ear to ear as he shook of his shoes and slid under the covers beside me, making the bed double with heat.

"Teddy… bear?" Ew. If he could think of a worse name to give me. I stared at him through the darkness, which I was sure he could see clearly.

"Yep. My little, sexy, teddy bear." He clarified this with proudly, his chest broadening with ego.

"Oh, Man! Fine, my little, _blonde _puppy dog."

"Well, it was either teddy bear or lochness monster…" His grin broadened further as I slunk under the covers and rolled on my side. My mother hated the nick name "Nessie", because it reminded her of the lochness monster. Even though I had gotten used to it; I hated it too. He took my change in position to be defeat and chuckled darkly. I felt him move too—possibly because the whole bed moved at the same time—and the heat from his body pressed into my back. I snuggled into the warmth and sighed. I could stay like this forever, maybe sleep wasn't so bad. My eyelids slid closed quickly and I avoided a yawn by making conversation.

"Hey, Jake?"

"Yep?" His voice was as tired as mine and I reminded myself that he needed sleep as much as I did.

"I was wondering before… What do you think would happen if we did have a baby?" My voice was filled with curiosity but I hoped he wouldn't get the wrong idea. He was silent for a minute and I began to wonder if he had fallen asleep, when a chuckle filled the darkness.

"We would have one hell of a hottie on our hands!" He laughed openly again and I rolled my eyes, I didn't doubt that our child would be beautiful.

"But… seriously…"

"Well… It would half human—"

"Wait. Half? Don't you mean like a quarter?"

"I'm not a complete dog, you know."

"Oh. Right." He was spot on. He was half human as well and only half wolf. Well, technically he was a shape shifter, but I was already confused enough, without adding that.

"So it would be half human, and half werewolf-vampire… Cool!"

"I know." I grinned. Of course Jacob understood my curiosity; he was probably just as curious. "… I only have six months left! Dang it!" I joked, poking his ribs with my elbow. I couldn't have a baby in six months and after that, my body would be like Bella's and Rosalie's. Frozen.

"Hmmm… I wouldn't want you to go through that anyway. The last time someone tried to have a baby with another species—"

"—I happened" I felt him nod into my hair and I sighed. Maybe I could have a baby in six months. Bella had only conceived me for two months or something. It might hurt me too…. And you couldn't exactly give me venom like they did for Bella, because I was already a vampire. I nodded back and lapsed into the shadows, welcoming any dream that would make me forget our conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Moving from Forks.

I tossed out another pair of clothes, knowing that I would be shopping again anyway. The suitcase closed easily and I gave a dramatic cry of happiness. It was hard to pack your room into one suitcase and somewhere in the process, I had to throw out half my clothes. Jake's arms curled around my body and I pressed my back into his soft chest.

"You ready?" I dragged the heavy looking suitcase up with one hand, carrying the weight easily.

"Sure am!" He grabbed my hand and took the bag from my grasp, refusing me the opportunity to do any sort of labour. He led us out of the room and I looked back at the room, still filled with furniture. "Bye, bye bedroom."

Jake tugged on my hand and I closed the door, disguising the tear of sadness as tiredness, as I yawned loudly. We walked down the hallway in silence and I waved goodbye to all the paintings that hung on the walls. The six months had flown by so quickly that I hadn't even known the date. I had noticed my reflection though and I saw how mature I looked in the mirror, not that it would ever change again.

We met the others at the foot of the stairs, each carrying their own suitcases. Edward had actually hired a removal truck that had arrived earlier, carrying his massive music collection and all of Carlisle's antiques. I had insisted on only bringing one suitcase. I only wanted certain parts of me to come along with us, not everything…

"C'mon, were already running late and I plan to make it there before night time." Jake's husky voice was whispering in my ear, but I ignored him and slowed down my pace, breathing in the memory of this house, one more time. We had a plan to leave Forks. We were going to be burned in a tragic fire, burning our whole house to the ground. We didn't have bodies to prove that we died in the fire, but we assumed that's what people would think… if we were never seen again.

Not that anyone in Forks even knew who I was. I had never been introduced to the town, only to Charlie and Sue, whom we had promised a daily phone call. He agreed to go along with our story and realised that he would have to go to his daughter and grand daughter's funerals. This hadn't made him happy. But I piped in and told him this was the only way that I could escape the confinements of a house and hastily, he agreed.

I turned off the bright bulb to the living room and listened to Esme weep quietly. No tears fell from her cheeks, but the howling that escaped her lips could be mistaken for nothing other than crying. I stalked out the door and entered the garage, leaning on Jacob for support. Did I want to leave? I had been through so much in this house, and I was leaving?

I muttered under my breathe, reminding myself of the future I was so close to having. I would be free. I could have friends, real human friends and walk down the street to the mall and go to school. Suddenly my mood brightened and I practically ran towards my car, a stunning apple green, VW beetle. I had Rose do up the engine and it now went from zero to sixty in point five of a second.

I jumped into the passenger seat, not sure if I could concentrate on the road yet. Technically, I wasn't allowed to drive anyway. Me being seven and all. Jake hunched over and bent into the driver's seat, I handed him my keys, which jingled with all the bells I had attached to them. He shoved them into the ignition and stomped impatiently on the accelerator. I immediately regretted my decision to let him drive and sighed as we sped down the driveway. I looked back over my shoulder hopefully and saw that the house was now engulfed in flames; even some of the cars had been left behind. Emmett's doing probably. Very authentic. The silver Volvo followed our trail and we drove quickly through the trees and onto a highway. I was glued to the window, glaring back at where my house had been, now just a grey puff of smoke billowing through the trees.

We made it with plenty of time to spare, the sun still high in the sky. Its light was barely visible though, as dark clouds covered its beams. This was going to be worse than forks, even colder than my freezing, old home. I wiggled into Jake's grasp, forcing him to swing his arms around me. If there was one thing I had in common with Jake—besides our undying love for each other—was that we both had abnormal body temperatures, meaning we never really got cold.

Jake couldn't have stayed behind this time, I didn't let him. He said his goodbyes to his pack and they slowly slipped back under Sam's supervision. Seth was the only one who remained in Jake's non-existent pack, claiming he would rather be a lone wolf, than be part of Sam's clique. I had already offered that Seth come with us, Sue had Charlie now and she wouldn't need her son. But Seth had stuck to his duty, protecting the land by himself, and sometimes with his sister Leah.

That was the down side to Jacob coming. The upside was that I got to keep him all to myself, not having to be alone when he went on shifts. He didn't have to protect the land anymore, or worry about being an Alpha. His duty now was to be a good and solid support for yours truly, and he did that very well.

I gazed up at the house that stood in front of me. Again we picked out a small town to live in; it was called Pevrik, situated just outside Alaska. We didn't even live _in_ the town, more like along the side of it. Carlisle had picked the house and I couldn't agree more that he had good taste. If you could call it a house, it looked more like a castle to me.

Its walls were made of a thick blue stone and rose three stories into the air. Its windows shaped in arches and rimmed with a deep gold. The grass that surrounded it was a rich green, cropped short and weeded precisely. The edges of the paddock it lay on was walled with trees, too large for me to see the top of. I spotted another building in the background, further up the circling driveway. It was made in the same style as the house, only with one story. It was so large it would have been double the size of Bella and Edward's cottage at home. I assumed it to be the garage.

We walked closer to the house and it only grew in size. I walked up the cold steps and noticed the colourful flowers that lined its shape. Smiling at Esme's homely touch, I reached for the door. It was just as large as everything else in the area and it groaned noisily as I pushed back its heavy surface.

We walked in silently, so that only Jacob's heavy footsteps could be heard. The floor was covered in white marble, it reflected my smiling face at me and I turned from its polished face. We were in the lounge room, or so I guessed, judging by the wide-screen plasma that sat neatly on a table across the room. Surprisingly, the house was much different on the inside and didn't resemble a thing from the exterior. It was much more modern inside, with furniture already placed everywhere. I recognised a few things, like the stereo set on top of a cabinet and the brown rug that coated the floor.

I manoeuvred my way around the plush couch and peeked into the next room which opened up by a large arch way. In the centre of the room was an open fire, already lit and burning brightly. I looked away from it, pretending I didn't see my old home burning in its flames. There was a familiar piano set up beside a large window that overlooked a glistening lake. I gazed in awe at the outside scenery and found myself having to be dragged away from the cream-walled room. We entered the kitchen, which was just as modern as the rest of the house and I instinctively pushed my head into the cold fridge, grabbing out a carton on milk. The trip had been pretty long and my stomach was yearning for food.

I sat down on the black rotating stool and propped my head onto the granite bench. Wow. This house was amazing.

"Yes, it is rather beautiful isn't it?" I looked up to see Edward leaning over the bench at me. I hadn't even noticed that Jake had left to put the car away, seemingly replaced with Edward. I nodded in awe and gulped down the creamy liquid. It soothed my aching throat and I suppressed a sigh, welcome home Renesmee.

Edward stayed in the kitchen till I had downed the whole carton and fetched me a glass of lemonade when I guiltily threw the box in the bin.  
"I hope you enjoy yourself at school tomorrow." His voice was broken by emotions as he slid the glass coolly over the smooth surface. I laughed loudly. He was just as bad as a normal Dad, sad to see their child off on their first day of school.  
"I'm starting senior high, remember?" I sipped the fizzling drink and coughed as it flew up my nose. He shifted and leaned his elbow on the counter, busy in thought.

"Yes… but you're too—"

"Do not so 'too young', I'm as old as you!" I complained nosily and heard a snicker from the distance. Edward scoffed, causing Emmett to snicker again.

"I don't think _anybody_ is as old as me."

"Carlisle is." I pointed out, pushing my empty glass across the counter. He sighed and flipped it into the sink, where it plonked into a pool of water. I peered up to see soaping water filling the sink before I let him continue. Now, that's what I call settling in too quickly.

"Are you sure you're ready for school? Wouldn't you rather wait a while longer?" I glared him down. Even Bella wasn't as much as a mother as he was.

"I have survived seven years of tutoring from people alive before my teacher's were. I _think_ I will survive high school."

"But it's such a dangerous place…"

"I know, whatever will happen if I accidentally break a door down with my inhuman strength or outrun a senior in the athletes? Oh no! What ever will we do?!" I gasped and covered my mouth in fake terror. Edward sighed again, rolling his eyes at my sarcasm.

"You're so much like your mother."

"No. YOU are so much like my mother… wait! You are my mother aren't you!? Oh! The treachery!" I covered my head and toppled to the floor, rolling my eyes back as if I was fainting.

"See. This is why you shouldn't start school. You're too immature."

"No, you're just too serious. Seriously, I'm fine. You're just too overprotective." I crawled back into the stool again and wiped the invisible dust off my tight jeans.

"Maybe your right. I'm getting old, aren't I?" His eyes twinkled as he winked at me and I laughed.  
"Hey, you can't live through one hundred and fifty years and not expect _some_ changes." I laughed again and a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Hey, pops. Argh!" Jacob flew to stand beside Edward and pulled at his bronze hair. "Is that a grey hair?! Oh god. I'll get the scissors, Ness, you get the antiseptic." Jacob barked a laugh and pulled out a thin hair from Edward's head with a sharp tug.  
"Shut it, blondie." Edward barked back, rubbing his scalp where the hair had been pulled from. Jacob returned to my side, carrying a large packet off chips. I thanked whoever had restocked our kitchen supplies.

"Hey, I thought I told you not to make fun of it." I growled at Edward and he laughed. I had somehow convinced Jake that I did love his hair and he had let me continue to keep it blonde. Even Rosalie had confessed that it looked better. But that didn't stop the taunts they made at him. Edward rolled his eyes and chuckled, shuffling out of the room.

"You two are well suited." He swept under the arch way to where Emmett and Jasper were watching a movie and I turned to Jacob, smiling.

"We are well suited, aren't we?"

"If you think so, I still say I would have been better with Rosalie. But whatever works." He punched my arm lightly and Emmett growled in the background. At least Rose wasn't close enough to hear that one.

I yanked the bag of chips from his hand and began stuffing them in my face while we walked up the stairs. I had somehow managed to figure out that my room would be on the top floor, coincidently right next to Bella and Edward's. I swept up the stairs gracefully, taking two at a time in an attempt to beat Jacob. He lunged after me and we came an even draw when we reached the purple coloured door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Red Room.

I laughed instantly at Alice's joke. The cream hallways and taupe doors looked formal and delicate. But my bright purple doorway was an instantly noticeable, standing out clearly in the dull hallway. Jake hesitated before opening it, scared of what was inside. I followed him in through the hall and breathed out in relief.

The inside was a tasteful yellow, lined with white on the edge of the walls. The floor was coated with a beige carpet and large, white French doors opened onto a balcony. I spun taking in the room. My bed was king size, with golden sheets and the canopy draped in a silvery material, the different sized pillows has been styled artistically and gave the bed a dramatic look. The other side of the room was covered by a glass desk, where a brand new, apple laptop sat. There was also a bookshelf propped against the wall and filled with all the time classics. I continued to spin and took in the two yellow bean bags that sat in the middle of the room, facing a large TV that hung from the wall. I snorted at the camp bed that was rested against the wall, obviously meant for Jacob. Silly, overprotective parents. I gaze at the rest of the walls which were filled with snapshots of my life so far, most of them including Jacob. I finally stopped turning and faced the last wall, where two sandy coloured doors stood. I debated which one to enter first. What did I rather, my bathroom or my closet? I turned to door on the left and kicked it open. It swung on in its hinges to show a long pathway. I walked in excitedly and dragged Jacob with me. The walls of the narrow room were ruled with clothes and I grabbed at the different bits of material, deciding on which ones I liked. Most of them were brightly coloured and I smiled happily. Alice had obviously given in to my bright personality and chosen clothes that even I loved. I found that the end of the hall was covered with dull shirts and khaki coloured shorts and I winked at Jacob, surprised she had remembered him at all. The shoe rack on the end was tipped back so I could see the many heels and sandals she had picked for me. One of the blood red shoes was tipped on the side, hanging horizontally on the shelf. I frowned and pulled it up straightening it against its pair. The whole shelf moved and I jumped back in surprise.

It fell backwards and I clumsily tried to yank it back into place. Jacob pushed my hands down though and grinned eagerly. I paused, when did he get an interest in shoes? But he nodded back to the fallen shelf and I saw what he meant, my own face widening in a smile.

Alice hadn't put the worry of me living next door to my parents aside. She had somehow managed to make the shoe rack into a secret door that led into a dark passage. I grimaced; it was a real pity that those shoes were only for show. But the shoes lay flat on the floor, creating a pathway into the stone-walled passage. I stepped carefully over the expensive shoes and dragged Jacob with me. The light from the wardrobe was sending a dim light into the passage and I could get a fairly good view of my surroundings. Jacob pulled out the trick door and within seconds, my sight was plunged into darkness.

I groaned, elbowing the shadowy figure in front of me. Even with my vampire sight, I couldn't get all the details in pure darkness. Jacob fiddled with his jeans pocket and I waited impatiently as he pulled out a box of matches. I looked away while he lit one; they had to be the same ones that had just burned down our house. The darkness began to glow in an orange light and I noticed that there were many torches that were stuck to the walls, one of which Jacob had pulled off and used as our light.

"Let us go!" He slid his arm around my waist and pressed forward, his lopey steps, verging on a run. The passage stank like a damp rag, even worse than Jacob and I found myself breathing through my mouth the whole way. Which thankfully, wasn't long. We managed to reach the end of the tunnel in no time and the ending arched into a dank room.

Its walls were the same cold stone as the rest of the passage had been but they were layered by thick red candles and the walls draped with red cloth which fell down on a large crimson, quilted bed. To the side of the massive bed was a cherry coloured love seat, complete with teddy bears and beaded cushions. I took a swift look around the place again, my mouth hanging open in shock. Alice had really taken the extremes here.

Jake loosened his hold on my waist and I looked back at him in worry, having to avoid the lit torch. He gazed at me, his face white with shock. Then he burst out laughing, clutching his sides and burning a hole in his t-shirt from the fallen torch. Lovely. The first sign of romance and my boyfriend starts laughing. Just great.

I rolled my eyes and plonked myself on the loveseat, ignoring the squeaking teddy bear I had just crushed. Jake laughed harder, fumbling like a blind man in an attempt to find the torch. Its light flickered towards the bed and I spotted a light switch that hung from the roof; giving it a tug the room went from almost darkness to a blinding brightness. An extremely expensive, diamond chandelier hung from the roof, its crystals shimmering as they rotated above us. I burst out laughing then. This was a tad over the top… make that, _a lot _over the top.

Because as the light shined around the room, creating a colourful array of sparkles on the stone walls, a small hum of music began to play in a soft, dreamy tune. I peered under the bed to find that there was one of Edward's many stereos set up to be trigged on by the chandelier. It would have been perfect if red rose petals fell from the roof right now. In fact I think I even held my breath for them. This thing was so ridiculous the idea of someone sprinkling red petals down didn't really seem that far out of proportion.

As it was, they didn't. But I still collapsed onto the bed, gasping for air in between each fit of giggles. It took both of us minutes to regain ourselves, to actually think properly about this romantic escape.

"Who… do you think did this?" Jacob held me in his arms, whispering close to my ear and still stuttering from laughter. I hadn't thought that through. Who _had_ done this? I'd assumed it Alice, something so extravagant and cliché but… how did she get Edward's antique stereo? He wouldn't ever have agreed to this. No way. Not my mothering and overprotective Dad. Would he?

"It couldn't have been Edward do you think?"

"What? No way. Edward would have you step over my dead and disembodied body before you set foot in somewhere like this… with a werewolf." I cringed at the thought of his cold and lifeless body, poking him for putting the image in my head.

"Hmm… then who?"

"Alice, it would have to be Alice."

"That's what I thought, but it doesn't seem like Alice to waste all those shoes… and she hates red."

"I guess so. But, maybe Esme? Carlisle?"

"Yeah. I can see Esme doing this… remind me to thank her." I smiled, Esme always thought of others. No doubt this would be her doing.

"Thank her? You like this place?" He picked up a pink teddy bear and dropped it away, wrinkling his nose. I frowned, wondering what he was getting at.

"Don't you?"

"Well, it's hilarious… but seriously?"

"What?" I turned, honestly curious now.

"It's just… your seven."

"Pedi file." I raised my eyebrows and muttered slowly. He laughed but his eyes looked away, his face in serious thought.

"Well. This place should have a MA15+ sign on it before you walk in or at least parental guidance… You wouldn't think I would be that dumb with you, do you?"

"I swear, I'll be two hundred before you people start talking to me like an adult." I pouted and Jake pulled on my lip, giving me a lob-sided grin.

"Make that three and you have a deal." He laughed again and then his face went to stone, deep in thought. I wished that I had gotten my Dad's gift; to be actually able to hear what he was thinking. Then I realised.  
"Edward?"

"What?"  
"Where's Edward?"  
"With Bella somewhere, why?"  
"Bella…" I mumbled. Jake frowned, trying to figure out my expression.

"What? Please explain it to me." His voice was filled with confusion and I smiled.

"Renesmee, you are the smartest most beautiful girl in the world."

"Captain obvious."

"Say it."

"Renesmee, you are the most brilliantly talented and utterly divine, little teddy bear in the whole universe!" He was pleading now, and I weighed his face against my new nickname. Nope, the puppy dog eyes were worth it.

"And I will never treat you like a baby again, despite your age."

"And I shall never ever talk to you like the little baby you are."

"And I will love you forever and ever and ever and ever."

"I do."

"Good. Now why is it that we are not being interrupted at the moment?"

"Speak it in Jacob language."

"Why do you think Edward hasn't barged through the door yet?"

"Oh… oh!" His face lit up, beaming at me. "Bella!"

I laughed, he finally caught on. Bella must have put a shield on this room, however she managed that I have no idea. But it meant that we could have some privacy without Edward playing a third wheel by reading out thoughts. In other words, this room was Bella's idea. Did I have the coolest mum or what?!

I grinned as Jacob pulled me onto his lap, resting his chin into my hair. I could feel his chest heave underneath me as he sighed into my hair.

"…What is it?" I groaned at him and he sighed again. He shifted so I could see his guilty face clearly.

"Um. Well. I sort of said I would, um…talk to Edward."

"What? Jacob?"

"Well. Tomorrow being your first day of school and all, I'm guessing he wants to know how safe you'll be." He turned back to his earlier position, his lips curved into a frown. Was he really upset that Edward didn't trust _him_? What about me? The daughter who cannot so much as breathe a single breath before being smothered by a group of controlling adult vampires. Of course Edward was worried and I was betting that he would be finding some sort of deal he could strike with Jacob. Something involved me with a paper cut and Jacob's head on a plate.

I growled and jumped from the bed, kicking one of the teddies and ignoring the dint it left on the wall. I continued to grumble until I reached the trap door, shoving it open and squinting through the blinding light. I tried to shove the door closed but Jacob got in the way and me waiting for him to politely move wouldn't quite have the same effect. I stormed through the closet, only taking a brief glance at the deluxe suite that had been fitted for me and made my way down the hall. There was no way that I would be caught thinking about our little red room now. I was too caught up on planning a way to mutilate Edward.

"Edwaaaaaarrdd! Get your skinny little, hundred and fifty year old, rich, unbreakable, overbearing butt over here!" My snarl rocked off the thick walls and I was sure that it was doubly as loud for a full vampire. Sure enough, as soon as I reached the stairs, Edward was there. His eyes were full of remorse and his legs stiffened in an awkward position.

"Yes, little one?"  
"Don't you 'little one' me! You cannot keep treating me like a little kid! I am an adult or at least a teenager. No. Not just a teenager, either! A vampire teenager! Someone who cannot be touched by anything or one that is unsafe. So there is no need for your concern! So, would you please just stay out of my business! Please. Wait, hell no. No please. You don't deserve a please. _I_ deserve a please, a please forgive me! You are un-doubtfully the worst mothering father ever! Oh my god, let me live! I want to be human for a minute, which I am sorry you're not accustomed to!" I stopped my ranting and paused at the end of the stairs, waiting for a reply. But Edward stood frozen on the spot, his body still and his eyes apologetic.

I may have gone a tad over the top, I'll admit. But, seriously, you have no idea what its like to be babied when you're practically an adult. Why couldn't he just trust me? Was that so much to ask? Even Rose and Bella were okay with me going to school, or in Edwards case, outside. But no. Not my father. He had to be the difficult one who wouldn't listen or care how I felt about things.

I considered turning back and locking myself in the red room, where Edward couldn't find me _or_ read my thoughts. But then I remembered Jacob was still up there, and I didn't even want to see him. Instead, I shoved hard against Edward's shoulder and his body moved stiffly aside, still frozen in shock. Pain seared through my arm where I had shoved his rock hard body but I ignored it, it and his shocked face. I felt the sharp pang of tears burning in my eyes and I ran through the front door before they could fall. I began to tread across the unfamiliar path into the large and open garage. I could still hear the shouts and rants from inside, mostly Rose pestering Edward to run after me. I picked up my pace and ducked into my green beetle. Thankfully, Jacob had left the cars jingling in the ignition and I turned them swiftly.

As I pulled out of the driveway, at a speed that I had never been game to try, I felt an urgent burning rise in my chest. I was sick of being ruled by others, of having to follow regulations. I needed to break those rules; I had a burning to disobey. I needed to take a risk, to do something that Edward would have a fit over if he found out. I smiled at the thought and pushed harder on the ignition until my engine was squeaking with rebuttal. The trees began to swing by and the moon was beaming over the unlit road. In no time I was whizzing through the new streets of little Pevrik. I took a single glance at my new school as it flashed past but kept my eyes ahead, until I was in the centre of the town. I began to pass the local nightlife and muttered to myself.

"Welcome to the world, Nessie."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The beauty of fear.

I climbed out of the car as soon as I was sure I wasn't being followed. I left the keys in the ignition, pleased by the contemplation of Edward paying for a new car. Then I strutted out in my faded jeans and flowing green top.

The streets were littered by rebellious teens, carrying bottles of liquor and smokes in their hands. They stared as I came walking past, but seeing as I had never really been outside my home, I didn't know whether this was normal or not. Just in case, I threw my curled hair across my face and kept my eyes lowered. Sadly, someone did notice me and a group of youths started to make their way across the road to me. I turned in the opposite direction, focusing my eyes into the small bakery's and shops that lined the streets. But as soon as they started walking in step behind me, I turned. It was as I looked into the strangers eyes that I felt something that I hadn't felt for a long time. Fear.

He was taller than me but not nearly as tall as Jacob and his eyes were a dark blue that shimmered under the moonlight. His shirt was barely stretched over his muscly body and his tanned skin was rippled with strength. I could have mistaken him for Emmett had it not been for his flat black hair and dimple-less sneer. I shifted uncomfortably as he held a firm grip on my arm. Why was I scared? I was capable of killing this guy with one kick, muscles or no muscles. But there was no way I could mistake the emotion I felt when I looked into his amused eyes. I was definitely scared.

"Are you lost, sweetheart?" His voice was sharp, menacing but with a hint of humour. He was trying to entertain his friends. Of course. But why was I standing here? Why wasn't I running? Oh, right. Fear.

"N..n..no…" I could barely stutter the words from my mouth; it was so dry and clogged up. I gulped roughly and took a deep but shaky breathe. The group behind him were easily noticeable under the streetlight. There were five adolescents that hung loosely around him. Two were girls, one a platinum blonde and one with streaks of pale blue through her natural creamy brown hair. Both were pouting slightly, their lip-sticked lips pushing into a frown. Apparently I wasn't the only one who wasn't happy with this situation. Their skinny bodies were dipped behind two more shadows. The two boys who stood hand in hand with the girls were just as bulky as the man who stood at the front. One with long dark brown hair and the other with brown hair cut to his scalp. They were frowning disapprovingly, yet their faces were composed to show amusement. They were both carefully placed so they protected the frail girls that stood behind them. The last boy that stood with the group was slouched against the wall, not any more amused by the circumstances than the girls were. His hair was red and stood on end in a messy style. His pale green eyes flickered onto mine and his expression changed into an apologetic smirk. He was skinnier other guys in the group and his baggy shirt hung loosely over his buttery skin. I looked back over to the leader of the pack, who had heaved his heavy arm over my shoulder.

"Really? So where you going then?" His breathe wreaked of alcohol and I crinkled my nose in disgust.

"Away."

"Away from where?" He smiled back at his group as he continued to walk, still hovering over me. I pondered on answering him. Where was I going? Away from Edward? From home? From safety?

"Here." I shoved his hand off my shoulder but he slid back around me, so I was locked between his thick arms.

"Why?" He was resting his weight on me, too drunk to be able to balance himself. Normally I would throw him across the street but I couldn't even move my feet. "Who hurt you, love?" He wiped away one of my drying tears and I jerked my face away. "Was it your boyfriend?" I stayed silent as he ran his hand across the bruise that had appeared on my arm. Apparently Edward was a lot tougher than I was. He noticed my rigid pose and leaned into my neck, whispering softly into my ear. "Or was it Daddy?" I stiffened more and he laughed loudly. His mouth ran against my face, still chuckling darkly.

Why wasn't I gone by now? Why wasn't he a speck of dirt on the sidewalk? But I couldn't harness the ability to move my locked up joints. Fear was holding me prisoner. I gulped again and leaned as far away from his face as his bulky arms would let me. Then I found something even more shocking. I enjoyed it. Not the horrible man that was making the fear but the fear itself. It was something I had never experienced before and after all my years of being locked shut in a tiny house, I actually enjoyed the adrenaline rush.

My mood changed then, my muscles unlocked, my head snapped back to reality. No longer did I want to run from this scary figure. But I wanted him to come; I wanted a fight. Yet just as I was about to take on the menacing figure, another shadow appeared at my side. It was the red headed boy and he pushed the arms away from my face easily. His skin brushed across my face briefly and I dropped to the ground in pain.

Throughout my life as a vampire child, I had never drunk from a human. I had taken bottles of donated blood and I may have bitten Bella once but never had I purposely drank from a human. The thought disgusted me. I hadn't even been tempted too, for as much as I could smell their sweet blood, I could also see their personality. I was too human to hurt others like me. I wouldn't be a cannibal or a murderer. So, never had I even thought of tasting the delicious red liquid that pumped through their bodies. But this boy, this ginger haired boy, smelled _so_ good. I could smell his honey and peppermint aura tickle my nose. It felt like some force was pulling me to him and it hurt so much. The pain burned through my throat like live fire, as if I was being burnt to ash under the moonlight. I clutched my aching throat and turned from the smell, breathing through my mouth only.

I wasn't going to wreck this for my family. Not when we had just shifted to this new house, this new town. I didn't want to wreck it for me either. If I gave into this temptation now, then I would never experience school, or fear, or pain. I would be locked into a cotton walled room, where Edward could watch safely over me. Where there was no one who smelled so… floral, so sugary, so tasty.

The ginger haired boy was also on the ground. He too was keeled over in pain and I wondered if I smelt as good to him as he did to me. But as tears of pain blurred my vision I saw it clearly. It was the black haired man who had approached me that was bringing the pain to the ginger boy's eyes. He bent back his leg and booted it thickly into his stomach and continued to kick until blood spurted from the ginger boy's mouth. I put my own pain on hold as the girls gasped at their friends fight. Even the two boys were trying to hold back their friend, all protecting the ginger boy on the ground.

There was a new emotion I felt, something that was just as strong as my thirst. I had to protect the sweet-smelling boy. I couldn't let his smell be diminished from this world forever, nor could I let him suffer for me. He had tried to protect me, and I would repay the favour. I pulled myself up onto my feet, bent ever so slightly so I was crouched. I lent forward, as if the buff man was kicking my prey. The ginger boy looked up at me, his nose bleeding blood. Blood that smelt so good. Blood that would taste even better. But I plugged my nose again. I couldn't hurt this boy and if I couldn't than neither could anyone else.

I leapt gracefully over the ginger boy and hugged the black-haired man around the waist. The force of my stone body sent both of us flying across the road and skidding to a stop just short of the passing cars. He gasped for air, while clutching his stomach in pain. Blood was spilt yet again, pouring from where his skin had been grazed off. I couldn't smell it now. The only scent that hit my nose was the smell of the ginger haired boy across the road.

I climbed off the body, wiping down the dust from my shirt before skipping over the road. My attack had launched us a fair way from the group but not so far that it was unhuman. The pain I had caused the black-haired man, however, was probably unhuman. I hadn't heard any bones crack but I was sure he would be bruised and hurt for days. He deserved it though; anyone who hurt the sweet smelling boy should be hurt.

I knelt over the ginger haired boy and felt something slap me across the back. I turned swiftly, ready to defend myself. But it was only the only boys giving me cheers of thanks. I nodded to them and shifted my gaze back to the boy on the ground. Why would anyone be friends with someone if they were happy about them being hurt? Were they just as scared of him as I was? Were they locked into a friendship by fear? The same fear that had held me, not so long ago.

One of the girls leaned over me, pushing hard against my shoulder. She flinched her hand away, frightened by the solidness of my skin but still stood angrily above me.

"Why would you hurt my brother? He didn't deserve _that_! He would have stopped soon—"

"Oh. I'm sorry I hurt your loving brother who just assaulted me and attacked ginger here. He really didn't deserve it did he? No. I should have given him a lolly pop and told him to get his sulky little ass over to a shrine where he can get a trophy and have his twisted little sister worship him. _Real_ _sorry_." Snickers erupted from behind me as I felt the sting of my comment sink in to the girl. She threw back her blonde hair rolled her eyes.

"He would have stopped…" Her voice sunk into the silence and she ran frantically over to her brother, yelling threats of dibber dobbing. My eyes were focused on something else now. Something that I was so close to killing and yet, was trying to save.

"Can you hear me?"  
"Nope." He rolled over onto his back, his eyes barely open but his mouth split into a grin. I smiled and swept his messy hair out of his eyes, acknowledging the amount of blood loss. You couldn't live with a doctor and not have something rub off on you.

"Good. Are you having trouble breathing? There's a lot of blood…" My voice quavered as he vomited even more blood. My hands began to shake as I poised myself away from the delectable smell.

"Hmm… I might need mouth-to-mouth." He grinned again, showing two neat rows of reddened teeth. I winced; I couldn't hold myself back for much longer.

"You mean cosmetic surgery? Have you seen yourself?" A voice came from beside me and I looked to see the blue haired girl. She winked and passed a bottle to me. I looked at the label. Water. It was tempting not to down the whole bottle myself, if that would have helped the thirst that burned my throat. But I knew the water was not the liquid I craved.

I propped the boy on my knee, careful not to get any blood on my pants and poured the water down his throat. He drunk fast and I hesitated at the silence. I could hear the fast pounding of his heart as I watched him. I could feel the soft drop of blood as it dripped from his face to the cement ground.

"Hey I always look good… But I do feel like I just got hit by a train."

"Add a jet plane to that and your pretty much set." I laughed at the blue haired girls jokes and noticed as the blonde returned, perching herself on my other side.

"I'm really sorry about that Will… I don't know. He hasn't been… since our parents—I'm just sorry, okay?" I hid my stunned face. The blonde had done a total 180 and I had to peek to make sure she was sincere. But apparently it wasn't only her brother who was capable of mood swings. Will smiled back at her, his mouth rid of blood.  
"S'okay, Gab. Wow. He has a punch like dynamite. Wait, where is he now?" Will sat up, looking around in fright. He relaxed when he saw no one but us three. I looked around then, puzzled as to where the other two guys had gone. Normally I was so observant and I definitely didn't have a hearing problem. I could still hear every faltered beat of Will's heart. But that was my problem that was the only thing I could hear, his stupid heartbeat.

"I sent him home with John and Kieran."

"Oh. Um. Gab?"  
"Yeah?"

"How are we getting home?"  
"Oh. Uh oh! I'm sooo sorry Will." She looked at the ground guiltily. I looked across at the blue haired girl, praying that she had some way of transport. But she rolled her eyes and pinched her eyebrows together in frustration.  
"You need therapy. I swear, you'll forget where your head is one day." She huffed loudly and walked away from Will and Gab, pulling out her cell phone.

"Wait, I have a car… somewhere…" I glanced up hoping they would refuse. I couldn't leave them here, but I couldn't stand to stay in this pain another second.  
"Really? That would be great! Thanks so much, wow. You're like the nicest person ever. Why does my bro always pick the nice ones?" Gab was laughing hysterically but my eyes were planted onto the green ones lying in my arms.  
"You don't have to…" He began, seeing the pain in my expression.

"It's okay. I kinda still owe you." I smiled, helping him up to his feet.

"The way I see it, you would have been better off without me. Did you see the distance he took? That was amazing, you know there's a still a space open on our school team. We could use someone like you; the guys don't really see many girls. You'd be inspiration." He laughed edgily, keeping a brave face as we limped up the streets. Gab glared at him angrily.  
"What? Don't be so rude. You can't just ask any superbly strong young woman to join your sucky football team. Especially one that doesn't even go to our school." She scolded Will and he laughed it off with a pained shrug.

"Not just any superbly strong young woman. A pretty one too." He laughed cheekily and dodged a blow from Gab. I couldn't concentrate on their conversation though. I was too busy trying not to think of Will on the ground, with his throat ripped out.

We reached my car, which I had subconsciously figured out that it was four blocks north of where we had been. I jumped into the driver's seat and unlocked the other doors for them to get it. Will climbed into the back with Gab with the blue haired girl sat next to me. I really had found the risks I was looking for. Firstly, I was putting myself at risk by bringing three strangers home in my car and secondly, I was putting an innocent at risk by keeping them so close to my burning throat.  
I laid my head onto the steering wheel, while they all climbed into the car, chattering loudly. It wasn't until the chattering stopped that I looked up. Gab was leaning over the seat to talk to me, her eyes waiting for a reply.

"S…sorry?"

"I said, that we don't even know the name to our saviour. We would probably be in a lost dog's home if it weren't for you."  
"Oh. That's okay. Um…" I paused trying to think of my name, it was hard to think about anything besides defacing Will's neck. "Renesmee Swan. Well, Nessie." I used my fake name fluently. We had agreed on how we were going to fit in here. Me, Alice and Edward were brother and sisters. Adopted by the Swan's. Bella hadn't liked the idea of us keeping her name just after she had gotten rid of it, but had agreed anyway. We were all a year below Jasper and Jacob, who were in their last year of school. Jasper, his sister Bella, his brother Emmett and his brother's wife Rosalie, all lived together, separately from us. The Cullem's. Jake lived with them too, but he was just a roommate. Still Jacob Black. Emmet and Rose were going to work in town; Rose already had a degree in nursing so she would work with Carlisle. Emmett was planning on becoming a professional wrestler—apparently—but I was pretty sure he would settle for a coach on the local football team.

"That's a cute name. Well, I'm Gabriella, call me Gab. This is Will and this is Lilly." I nodded to them all weakly before turning the keys to the silent purr of my engine. Talking seemed to make me forget the pain, so I tried to tune into their conversations.

"So, where did you say you went to school?"

"Pevrik High. It's not very big, just down the road from here actually." She smiled as I jerked onto the road. Shit. It was bad enough I had to stand this smell now, but I was going to have to smell it through my whole high school life.

I pushed down on the accelerator angrily and began speeding through the streets. I controlled the car steadily and was curious as to why everyone had gone silent.

"I don't know where you come from, but here we drive a tiny bit slower than the speed of light." Will spoke shakily and I slowed my pace drastically, curving down a street towards my new home. I looked over my shoulder, smiling an apology to them all.

"Whoops. Must have hit the ground harder than I thought. Hey, you don't mind if you swing by my place first do you? My Dad's a doctor and I think Will should be checked out." I bit my lip in frustration. I needed to speed up, to get out of this car as quick as possible. I also needed to ask Carlisle what was wrong with me.

"Sure. Maybe you can check out the other damage that's happened to his head." Lilly giggled from the side of me and I laughed along, turning up the twisting driveway. Her mouth dropped at the sight of our massive castle.

"Wow. Pretty and rich. What are you then? Model? Playboy? Princess?" Will's face was pressed against the window as he talked, I could almost feel the amazement pumping through his pulse.

"Insurance, actually. My real parents died when I was little, so we got their life insurance."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. My adopted parents are awesome. You'll like them."I cut the engine and burst from the car door, gulping in fresh and painless air before helping the others out.

"So, that's who you are. The Swan's right? Your… er, adopted Dad is a great doctor. I can't believe our tiny town is getting him." Lilly talked on about how lucky Pevrik was to have Carlisle, for the whole of the walk to the door. I nodded and agreed in bits, breathing a bit easily outside the confinements of my beetle. But as Gab helped limp Will over to the gigantic house, the door burst open. An angry Edward appeared, his arms crossed tightly and his face drawn into a frown.

"Where on earth have you been?" I didn't reply. I just stared, why did he bother asking? He could already read my mind. I walked through the front door and pardoned us from the frozen Lilly, shutting the door to give us privacy.

"Where's Carlisle? I need him to check out Will…"

"Will? We've been in town for minutes and you're already bringing home strays!" Jacob rushed down the stairs at the sound of Edwards yelling, wrapping his arms around me in a protective state. I struggled out of his grip, but leaving my hand in his just so I didn't hurt his feelings.

"Their not strays… their friends." I was pretty sure they were at least. Jacob poked his head out the window, examining my new found friends. He frowned in disapproval and I shot him a glance. Who was he to judge?  
"Um. Ness? They don't really seem like the sort of friends you normally have." Jake hunched his big shoulders, trying not to offend me.

"How would I know? I've never had any friends."  
"That's not what I meant—"

"Carrrliisssslllee! We have your first patient!" Carlisle appeared before his name was out of my mouth, prepared with his medical kit and all. "His outside." Carlisle nodded and opened and shut the door, a fake smile plastered on his face. The wind blew in Will's scent and I lurched over, the burning raging through my veins.

In that instant, Jacob was holding me in his powerful arms, his hot hand pressed to my head. Edward was also by my side, his expression changed from anger to worry.  
"Oh, Renesmee." He tsk-tsked and smoothed his hand through my head. He understood, of course he did. Bella had been the same to him. Bella had survived, so why couldn't Will? But then again, Bella had fallen in love with Edward, what if Will did the same? I was already imprinted to one person. What if I vampire-imprinted on another?

"Edward? Is it possible?"

"I…" He scrunched up his perfect face, trying to explain his thoughts. I wished his power could work both ways. "Well, I smelt her first… The feelings came later." Jacob set me on the ground, where I swayed into Edward's arms.

"I don't think there will be a later…" I choked out the sentence in one sob, resting my head against Edward's shoulder. "I can't… It's so hard."

"I know, Nessie. We can leave tomorrow. We have no roots planted here, it will be easy. Don't stress."

"No! This is my first chance at life, I will not screw it up over some random, just because they smell like a tropical sundae from heaven!" I shook my head, rolling my eyes at Jake's ignorant chuckle. Jake left then, I was fairly sure it was because of Edward's death glare.

"If you want to try… to try and stay. We will. I can coach you, it helps when you get used to the smell."  
"What? You want me to spend _more_ time with him, as if every second of this night and every day at school won't be enough."  
"Nessie, if you don't want to—"

"I do. I do. Just, give a while to think it over." I looked up at Edward pleadingly. He nodded, a smile playing on his stone lips.  
"All the time you need."

I sighed and Edward let go, leaving me with a choice I wasn't sure I could decide on. Unfortunately, I didn't have much time to think. The door blew open, smacking against the rock wall by a force of strong winds. I caught a glimpse of Will on the ground, surrounded by a mountain of blood-soaked tissues. The smell ripped through my body and my vampire senses kicked in. I heaved back into a pounce and sprang. I bared my teeth, ready to finish that smell that was so delicious.

But then something hit me. Something cold and hard and uncomfortable. I was heaved backwards into the wall, away from the smell. I slipped to the ground, the breath taken from me. Within my heavy gasps I could only grasp the aching fragrance of the tropical breeze. There was no fresh oxygen to relieve my pain. My vision blurred the pain overbearing and eventually it turned black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Nessie meet the world,

The world meet Nessie.

I woke up in less pain than before; much less pain. In fact, every breathe I took was a refreshing mix of lilac and rosemary. Apart from one familiar scent, the foul egg on the end. Jacob. I pried my eyes open, stretching out my stiff limbs. Jacob was sitting on the edge of my deluxe bed, his blonde hair combed and an Alice friendly shirt wrapped tightly against his body. I frowned. This wasn't Jacob. But before I could ask why he was dressed so formally, I saw the morning sun appearing from over the clouds.  
Morning. School. Life.

I pushed back the covers that had mysteriously been pulled over my sleeping body and launched myself into the cupboard. There was no way I was going to be late for my first day of friends and life. Even if one of those friends smelled really appetizing. Even if I had tried to kill one of them. But I should have killed one of them, why hadn't I? I paused, twirling on the spot to face Jacob.  
"What happened last night?"

"Well. A strange boy was taped up and driven home by a very kind and forgiving doctor while his daughter suddenly collapsed from a panic attack from the nights drama. Or at least that's what their saying." He shrugged, obviously with no more idea of the truth than I did. I had suffered a panic attack though, one that stopped my beautiful air from reaching my lungs. But something had stopped me from killing the ginger haired boy. Someone. Someone cold, fast, hard and unexpected; someone who sounded a lot like my father.

"Can you file child abuse against vampires?"  
"I don't know. But you can charge murder." Jake lowered his gaze. So he did know more than he was letting on. Had Edward explained my theory? My theory that involved giving my heart away to two people. I shuddered at the thought. Jacob was the only one for me, now and forever.

I shrugged on an outfit that had been laid aside by Alice for me. A pair of long, stylish jeans and a white sweater. I smiled at the sight of the fairly toned down outfit. And then I saw the shoes. Bright silver, stilettos, ones that I wasn't sure I would be able to walk in. I sighed and slipped them carefully on to my feet while running wildly to find a hairbrush. The spacious bathroom had been decked out with my favourite hair products, make-up and jewellery. Saving me the trouble of rummaging through packed boxes. The diamond shaped mirror showed that my hair was already fairly neat and with a brush and a thin headband thrown on; I would be ready to go. But my face was another story.  
"What. Has. He. Done?" I tore across the mark on my face, turning in the light with hopes of it disappearing. But the blue-brown bruise was too obvious to hide. How hard had Edward tackled me? How on earth did someone go from protecting me to scarring me, in less than twenty-four hours? But man did it hurt. I winced at the blue skin and dived for my favourite concealer.

"That was one of the reasons I wasn't allowed to wake you in time for school." Jacob appeared at the doorway, leaning casually against its entrance. He chuckled at my desperate attempts to cover the mark on my face. I growled at him, finishing the job with a fine dab of foundation.  
"One of the reasons?"  
"He also told me that you probably shouldn't be going to school. Ever… and I think I agree."

"No way. I have just begun to have a life and _he_ won't take it away from me."

"Which he? If your thinking that one innocent is okay, you're wrong. I have hunted your kind before and seen what they do when they think like that—" Jake's voice was cold, stern and threatening. I closed my open mouth and glared at him furiously. How little did people think of me? Jacob saw my face and froze mid-sentence, obviously sorry that he had gone all 'Alpha' on me.

The rest of the morning past in a blur, possibly because it was a blur. A blur of rushing around in time to make it through the school gates. Alice seemed to be the only one pleased that I woke up in time to go to school and had agreed to drive with me, in a separate car to Edward and Bella. I hadn't made eye contact with Edward all morning, but had made sure that whenever I was in the same room as him, death threats were the only thing I thought of.

Alice and I arrived at the school before the first bell rang out. We parked my beetle in the car park and skipped quickly through the iron gates. Well, I did at least, even though I was pretty sure that Alice was just as excited as me. She volunteered to enter the office and get our map and schedule for the day. I was sure she would be trying to talk the staff into letting her in all my classes, so she could watch over me. And I was sure she would get her way; people had a hard time saying no to Aunt Alice. That's when I saw everyone else arrive.

I was perched against the faded, brick wall when the others pulled into the car park. Edward and Bella emerged from the Silver Volvo, heading towards me with their hands looped together. Then Jasper and Jacob pulled up in Jake's old rabbit. I had tried to convince him to sell it many times, but he would always disagree, saying 'it has too many memories'. Whatever that meant.

They all jogged our way, through the almost deserted parking lot. Edward pushed past me, hesitating before entering the office. I thought about his face mutilated and then he flew inside fairly quickly. Bella followed him inside, as did Jasper and finally Jacob. It was hard to pretend not to know Jake but I managed; just. Our families were to meet in public, as if the friendship grew from the start of a new school. But Bella and Edward were making that rather hard, with their sappy public displays of affection.

Alice jumped out of the office then, her face grim and unhappy. So she hadn't got all her classes with me. I smiled at the freedom and threaded my arm through hers, waiting for her to lead the way to class. She shrugged off her grimace and handed me my schedule which I read out loud while the first bell echoed in my ears.

"_First period; Biology._

_Second; Trigonometry._

_Recess._

_Third; Literature._

_Fourth; Drama._

_Lunch._

_Five and sixth; Double Gym_"

"I'm with you with everything except Gym." She hissed the words out and confirmed my earlier worries. I was going to be watched like a hawk for most of today.

"Okay then. Let's get to dissecting brains!" I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, muttering something about learning the heart's ventricles instead. Trust Alice to ruin a joke with her future predicting.

Biology was actually quite fun, as was trigonometry. I'm sure that if anyone known my enjoyment they would have thought me some kind of nerdy monster, which wasn't far off what I was. Even still, by the time it was recess, school was my new best friend. All that tutoring was nothing compared to the things I had learnt today. Most of it I already knew, my family _had_ been good tutors. But they hadn't taught me that teachers were so amusing to watch and just how funny the class reaction was when they figured out there was a pop quiz on the following day. All of it excited me and I found myself bright and bubbly before recess came. Forgetting all my past worries and troubles.  
Alice and I walked into the cafeteria, her arms tight around my shoulder, stopping me from bounding off the walls. I lined up in the food line, letting Alice leave to find us a seat. Stares followed me as I slowly moved up the line; I threw my hair around my face turning the opposite way. I had been gawked at all morning and I was now sure that it wasn't just because I was new. Most of the people were awed and their mouths hung open in shock as I tried to smile politely at them. It was unsettling and made a pointy needle in my bubbling happiness.

I brought enough food for both Alice and me and thanked my self for not bothering to eat breakfast this morning, seeing as I was going to have to eat Alice's half as well. Alice was already sitting on a table in the middle of the room, so very inconspicuous. She waved me over, chatting to Edward who sat uneasily next to her. His eyes were darting to the back of the large room where Bella, Jasper and Jake sat. I looked hopefully towards the table too, but Jake's large body stayed turned from me, busy in an animate conversation with Bella. Frowning, I click clacked my way across the room, ignoring the sound of silence as I passed tables.

"Hey, Alice. Hey, Eddie." I smiled as I slid gracefully into the plastic seat. Alice giggled a reply and Edward's lip twitched, his face still set on the far corner of the room.

"Yum, pizza." Alice said sarcastically, scrunching her nose at the slice I laid in front of her. I rolled my eyes and began munching happily on my own piece, breathing through my nose while I chewed. There was a strong smell of blood through the air. The matching heart beats thumped loudly in my ears. I smelled more carefully and caught a tropical scent wafting through the room. It was faint, but it was there. My head perked up as I looked around longingly for the owner. As much as the smell was painful, it was delicious and I felt myself drawn to the scent.

Will was sitting a few tables over from ours, his face covered in cuts and his arms bandaged. And I was worried about that little bruise on my cheek. It seemed that every movement he made, made him ache in pain. I watched him as he winced with every bite his jaw finished on the apple he ate. His red hair was as messy as it had been last night but it gleamed in the shining light. His muscled body was hidden beneath another bulky shirt and his loose cargo pants hung loosely across his waist. I barely noticed that Lilly, Gab, Kieran and John were accompanying him on the table. I did notice though and it was in that same second that I noticed they were staring back. Will was amused, a cocky smile spread over his lips. Whereas the others were shocked, entranced by my own accompaniment. Lilly seemed particularly stunned and her body was just as frozen as it had been last night. Edward glanced back at her and I heard her audible heart falter before she looked away.

I looked down at my food guiltily, munching angrily on my pizza. I hadn't hunted since last night and I was just as thirsty as I had been then. But I didn't feel that strong need to go and murder him like I had last night. I really should have hunted before coming to school and if I had had the choice, I would have. But someone had rendered me unconscious for the greater part of the night and I hadn't had the chance this morning. Even though I was sure I could control myself now, but I just had to pray that wasn't because there was a mass of other scents mixed with his. I just needed to stay as far away from him as possible, and not tempt my thirst further.

"Renesmee, do you want to come sit with us?"

"Huh?" I looked up from poking at my food and saw Lilly's smile appear behind Alice. I looked back between where Lilly stood and the table she had just come from. I had tuned out again. I had been thinking about that stupid boy and I had missed something again. I really needed to concentrate more and I didn't think I would be able to do that if I were sitting across from Will. I smiled back and was about to shake my head when Edward spoke instead.

"Go on, Renesmee, you seem pretty bored hanging with us." Lilly beamed, at Edward not me, her heart skipped another beat. It was going to get annoying if she kept being dazzled over my dad. I shot a glare at Edward, who was still staring across the room, a grimace spread over his face. Lilly seemed to snap out of her daze as soon as Edward looked away and she turned back to me.  
"Great. C'mon." She tugged at my hand and I slowly stood up from my seat, still glaring and sending threats to Edward.

"Thanks, Eddie." I hissed the words at Edward but no one noticed my annoyance. Edward was preoccupied and Alice was busy rubbing her hands to her temples. No doubt, trying to predict whether Will would survive.  
I had no time to find out the answer though, for Lilly dragged me back to my table whispering under her breath.  
"Bored? How could you be bored hanging with _Eddie_? Wow. I could stare at him for hours…" She droned on about how cute my Dad was and I tuned out again, taking in one last gasp of air before we reached the table.

Somehow, I managed to get the seat right next to Will and his scent hit me before I had sat down. I had to pull the seat under my falling body to avoid falling to the ground. It was strong, really strong. But I had been right in saying it was less appetizing, and I still felt no need to kill him. I was greeted by smiles and a few gazes of admiration. I nodded as I was reintroduced to them all and greeted very warmly by the two older boys. Though they welcomed me nicely, they seemed to question why I was suddenly friends with the same people who had watched me be assaulted last night. I decided to drop a hint and see if I could figure out where they fit in to all of this. Up until this morning I thought they were both the boyfriends of Lilly and Gab but from Lilly's open reaction to Edward, I wasn't quite sure.

"How are you feeling? Carlisle wasn't sure if your ribs were broken or not?" I turned to Will, who seemed surprised I was talking to him.

"What? Oh right. Yeah, I'm feeling tonnes better." He winced again, as if talking hurt him. I didn't really believe him, in fact he looked worse.

"Yeah, you look better… Well, better than last night."  
"Where did you get off to last night? You were there and then… you disappeared."

"I was feeling a bit dizzy, so I went off to bed a little early." I turned to glare at Edward, rubbing my hand across my cheek. But my sight appeared better than theirs and they seemed ignorant to the fact there was a massive bruise on my face. Will changed the subject again; trying to calm me with a subject I should have already asked about.  
"You don't have to worry about Troy, you know."

"Troy?" I was confused. Was Troy the Gab's big brother from last night.  
"Or rather, Troy doesn't have to worry about you." He laughed and I smiled. Yep. Troy would be the same guy I attacked last night. "His in hospital at the moment, I think you broke his ribs… his a drop out anyway, so you shouldn't see him around." I nodded in understanding, slightly disappointed that I wouldn't get to feel that emotion again. It was hard to feel fear when you're a half vampire.

"I'm really sorry about that." I looked down as I lied, hoping it sounded honest.. Gab went white and eyed off the chips on her tray, obviously still not happy with me beating up her brother. She looked up at me and I saw the 180 again, this time with negative effects.  
"The doctor says he won't be able to move for days; three ribs were broken. If one had been slightly to the left and had punctured his lung then he could have died!" She growled at me, her pale eyes as cold as last night.  
"Um, Gab? I think your forgetting who the victim is here." There was a tone of annoyance in Will's voice that made me smug. He picked my side over hers.

"Your right," She looked toward me, sighing. Her eyes were warm and sorrowful again. "I'm really sorry! You were defending yourself, I know, I'm just sorry you had to."

"That's fine…Tell him, I hope he gets better…?" I suggested. My thoughts sent the table into fits of laughter, Will's scent becoming stronger as he leaned on me in between laughs.

"How bout I just say you forgive him?" Gab smiled, while the others continued their chorus of giggles. I felt my cheeks redden as I blushed and I looked back twirled a piece of my waist-length hair bashfully.

I heard the ring of the bell just as I was going to ask who the two boys were. We all pulled our chairs back and rushed out the door. Well I did, anyway. I couldn't have left that room sooner and I didn't really care if anyone saw the unnatural speed in which I left. Alice followed slowly, her face clouded with frustration. She was still trying to see whether Will would survive today, and it probably didn't help I was included in that day. The whole 'I can't see you half breeds', was not very helpful today.  
She shrugged her frown off as soon as I called her name; choosing to replace it with a beaming smile instead.  
"You have friends! Can I meet them?" Her voice was full of enthusiasm but it was also a distraction; a distraction from the fact that she didn't know whether I would be a murderer before the day was out. Not that I was complaining, in fact I took Alice up on her distraction and we babbled on about my new 'friends', all through Drama and Lit.

Lunch came and as I made sure that we were on a table far away from Will's. I also hid under my seat every time someone came near us. Jake seemed to think this funny and I could hear his booming laughter all through lunch. But then came gym, the only class that I couldn't hide in. The only class that Alice wasn't in and the only class that Will _was_ in.

I was lucky enough to realise that I couldn't play in the heels I had been given from Alice. Whether she had planned that or not. I told my chubby sport teacher that I was out for the day and he was quick to forgive me. He sent me to the sides of the gym where I sat on the bench and watched the others running around and endangering themselves in a game of basketball.

The scent was no where near as strong as I had worried it would be. From across the room and amongst the sweaty players, I could barely smell Will. But then one of the larger guys in the group decided to throw the ball straight at Will's already bruised face. He almost cried, almost. But even in his tear-less eyes, I could see pain and the thought of it made me want to bash the boy who had hurt Will. He was my scent, my smell and no one else could touch him.

He didn't seem to down about the situation and sat beside me on the bench, wearing a big dopey smile.

"Hey there, wonder woman!" He laughed and I rolled my eyes. What was with people and bad nick names? Teddy bear? Wonder woman? Couldn't they stick to Renesmee? Or at least Nessie?

"Hey hey, Ginger."  
"So where did you disappear to at lunch? We couldn't find you anywhere and trust me; you're not hard to miss." I frowned. What did he mean 'Not hard to miss?'. If he didn't stop annoying me, I may end up killing him anyway. Ouch. The pain seared back through my throat at the reminder of his scent. I breathed through my mouth and leaned as far away as possible, without him noticing.

"I was there. Hiding from my sister, so you probably didn't see me." I smiled through my pained speech and he scrunched up his face, confused.

"Which one?" Now I was confused. What did he mean, 'which one?'

"Alice. The one at the table with me at recess… I only have one sister."

"Huh? What about the dark haired girl, Bella, I think it is."

"No. I, er, don't know a Bella." I looked at the ground, hoping he couldn't see my stunned face. Ok, so my family looked a bit different. But why did people assume we knew each other? Maybe we would have to plan this public meeting a bit earlier than proposed. I looked back at Will, whose eyes were focused on mine. I jerked back from his face, feeling the his sweet breath wash over me.  
"Oh. Well you look like her, and the other boy… Not the tall one though. Thank god you don't know him. He looks a bit…" He paused, biting down on his lip as he thought of the right word to describe Jacob. I mentally thought of a few. Handsome, caring, sweet, friendly, gorgeous. "Scary."

"Oh. You think?"

"Yeah. My advice is to stay away from him. His in my English class and his already mouthed off to the teacher a couple of times. Doesn't seem to have much patience for school." I burst out laughing before Will had finished the sentence, covering it up with a fake sneeze. Trust Jake to follow me across the country, just to go to the same school, and then get detention on the first day.

"Wait. Isn't he a senior?" I quizzed back, after recovering from my sneezing fit. Will looked back sheepishly, still grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a nerd."

"Well, that makes two of us. My old tutor taught me things these teachers don't even know."

"Not that that's very hard, some of these teachers…" Will shook his head with sarcasm and I grinned. Our Sport teacher happened to jog past at the same time, screaming out to the players that the quarter back was in the wrong spot. I laughed loudly and Will suddenly stopped breathing.

I turned, my bell-like chuckle echoing through the room. What happened? What had I done? Had I subconsciously broken his neck? But as I turned to see his shocked face, his heart flickered back into a normal beat and I bit my lip. _Dazzled_ as Bella liked to call it. Apparently it's what we vampires do to our prey—humans. He snapped out of his trance and grinned shakily. He was making it so easy to kill him. So easy and yet so hard.

"Am I scary?" The question was out of my mouth before I had thought it through. Not that I didn't want the answer. I was hoping he would say yes and leave this school, this town, so I could live in peace. But that wouldn't be fair. I should be the one moving away. Far away, where no one could smell as good as Will. But I don't think I could make myself do that, I couldn't just uproot and leave. Just the thought of leaving this sweet smelling boy here was appalling. I looked back at him, hopeful for his answer.

"N..no… well, its just you look like you _could_ be scary. I mean, seriously, you're a tank. I will never forget the distance you threw Troy last night, and then sometimes you get that look in your eye. It's weird. But… not scary… just… beautiful." He shrugged, making his hair fall over his glazed eyes. I was a tad disappointed. Not scary, just beautiful. Gee thanks; now just lay your head here so I can drain you of blood. Yep. Not scary at all.

"Are you sure?" I arched an eyebrow and he shook his head firmly, giving me a smile so wide that it stretched across his face. "Just a little bit? Not at all? You're not intimidated by a girl who could probably whoop your butt?" I teased but he still shook his head firmly.

"Hey! I'm not _that_ weak, I could give you a go…" He sounded slightly offended but held his hands up weakly, as if to threaten me. Compared to Emmett, beating this guy would be easy. But I was a girl, a weak human girl, remember? One who didn't have a burning throat or a craving for a classmate's blood type. Nope. Just a human girl.

"I don't want to embarrass you, in front of your friends."  
"Fine, if you don't want to be embarrassed then I'll give you a go another time." I bit my lip. There was no way I could promise to see him again, it would be too dangerous. In fact, I was planning on running to Edward and asking to switch schools, straight after class.

"I don't think that's a very good idea—"

"It's okay, I get it. You don't like me; I've seen in it in your eyes since we met." Will looked at the ground; I reached out a hand to comfort him but pulled it back quickly. He was so wrong, I really did like him. Sure he was arrogant, but he was friendly and sweet enough to try and defend me. But it wasn't as if I could just come out and say that I was a vampire.

"No! It's not that! I mean, I just don't think it would be a good idea." Will looked up hopefully at my words, his face filled with curiosity.

"And why would that be?"  
"Because, it wouldn't be safe." I blurted out, my face reddening and my heart sinking. Couldn't he just take no for an answer. Of course not, he was going to push until he got what he wanted. The worst thing was; I wanted him to know.

Will opened his mouth as if to say something but was interrupted by the most beautiful sound ever. The school bell. That was all it took; as soon as it had rung, I ran from the class and straight to my car. Starting up the engine and veering onto the busy highways. I wasn't going to wait for Alice. I was going hunting.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Making excuses.

The hunting helped, a bit. Deer was nothing like Will's beautiful scent but I did keep my mind off things. School, friends, future, imprinting, Will. They were all forgotten as soon as I stepped into the glowing stars of the night. I wasn't sure I would head home yet. Or ever for that matter. But I had decided I didn't want to quit school. As much as I knew it wouldn't be good for me, I had to go. Will had become my cigarettes. I was addicted and even though he damaged me with every breath, I couldn't stop breathing him.

It did feel strange though, I was so used to feeling this way about Jake and now I couldn't even think about Jake. It hurt my head too much if I did. It was like choosing between my cigarettes and my asthma pump. I mean, I couldn't live without my inhaler, but the cigarettes are so sweet. Plus, both of them would kill me if I used them too much. Addicted. That's what I was; addicted. And I needed my hit soon; I was already feeling faint and weary.

I ran back to my car, only a couple of kilometres from where I had been hunting. It still stunk like Will but I made sure Jake was in here as well, so it was a mixture of a foul fruity smell. The smell made it even harder to decide what hit I needed. Jake or Will. The thought of having to choose between them repulsed me, the choice should have been easy. But it wasn't and it hurt my head to think about choosing one over the other, even when my heart knew the right answer.

I drove faster, pushing the car to a speed I wouldn't normally attempt. My body was starting to ache and I felt pain tearing through my chest. In a literal sense, it felt like I was being torn apart. I had no idea what to do and I couldn't think straight. I was lost and not caring where I ended up. Somewhere in my unconscious mind, I knew this pain was worse than the scent of Will or the pain of being separated from Jake. It was so unbearable I almost crashed my car into a tree, receiving a few startled honks from passing cars.

My choice was made for me before I had even hit the streets of Pevrik. The buzzing of my phone shocked me out of my painful trance and I answered shakily.

"Hello?"

"Ness! Where are you? Everyone is so worried! Their saying you might have—their just saying bad stuff okay? Please, come home?" Jake pleaded through the fussy telephone signal. I smiled, pleased that the choice was so easy. Jacob. I was going to drive straight home and make sure that Jake never left my sight forever. Never did I want to feel that confusion again. I never wanted to feel myself being ripped into two and then tortured while I was already suffocating.

I was through the safe doors of my new home in seconds and fled up the stairs to the red room before I had even seen my family's faces. They thought I had murdered someone, so what? Jake was all that mattered now; he was all that would _ever _matter. I closed the trap door roughly and bolted down the musty hallway, to a room I had only first discovered yesterday. Yesterday, the day it all went wrong. The day I discovered fear, the day I discovered lust, the day I was split.

Jake was there waiting, in a surprisingly unromantic scene. The once beautiful room had since been trashed, whether it had been from my angry escape yesterday or from Jake being so keyed up and nervous. Nethertheless, it was chaos; with teddy bear heads here and there and the pillows from the bed were torn and strewn over the messy floor. Jake stood angrily, his hands firmly on his waist as he towered over me. But before he could wind off any threats that I knew were coming, I wrapped my hands around his waist and held him in a tight embrace. He stiffened and after a few puzzled seconds, pulled me off.

"Ness..."

"No..." I complained, not wanting to pull away from him just yet.

"Wait." He yanked me away easily and sat me down with him on the bed.

"What?" I grumbled, reaching for his hand. He laced it through mine and sighed.

"Firstly, I'm going to have to ask where you were—"

"I didn't kill him... If that's what you were wondering..." I butted in, keen to have my defence ready.

"I know.. But I was wondering.. The things that you're feeling. It's like Edward and Bella isn't it?"

"Well...yeah..." I stared back at him, puzzled by where this conversation was leading.

"And you have a strange need for his blood?"

"...Yeah..." I grimaced at the memory of his smooth flowing, sugary blood.

"And you have a strange connection to him?"

"Well.. Yeah.."

"And you're in love with him?" His eyes were facing my hands as he talked. I loosened my grip, which I'm sure he noticed. But I couldn't help it. I was shocked. How had he come to that conclusion? Even I hadn't thought of that. Which was the worst bit, I had to actually think of the answer in front of him and I was scared of what I would find. I bit my lip hard, thinking of what I _did_ feel for Will. I didn't think it was love. But, my heart did race when I saw him... but that might have just been the smell... I stared back at Jake, my eyes full of remorse. I couldn't answer his question. If he wanted the truth then I couldn't answer his question.

"Jake..." I started but he shrugged his hands from mine, walking towards the door slowly.

I couldn't imagine how hard it would be for him. This was the second time someone he loved had been stolen from him by a strange vampire imprint. What was worse was that I wasn't just _someone_. I was _his_ imprint. I belonged to him. So, if I went off with some hick from a small town than of course he would feel betrayed. I just wished he could know how I felt. Then I realised he could and I rushed back over to him, before he had reached the hall. Touching my hand to his cheek, I showed his my emotions towards him, just how strongly I felt. But I carefully skipped over my feelings for Will, showing only how painful it was to be near his blood. I seemed to work though, because Jake turned back to face me, a smile playing on the edge of his lips.

"You do love me don't you?" He asked, obviously unaware of my diversion from his question. Thankfully, this new question was one I could easily answer.

"Yes."

I smiled and with that he scooped me up and threw me back onto the messed bed, where we spent the night together in each other's arms. The warmth of Jake's love that radiated through me was more than enough to keep my mind off my sudden cigarette addiction... at least until the morning.

When the morning did come, I was pleasantly surprised to find that Jake was still folded around me, his arms lying softly over my body as he snored lowly in his sleep. I nestled into his bare chest and glanced at the heart shaped clock that was nailed to the wall. It was only 7:30 and when you can move as fast as I can, there is no need to be up at such an hour. But I found that my heart was pounding too fast for me to sleep, so I slipped out of the bed quietly, making sure that I didn't wake Jake and then made my way down through my wardrobe, slipping a dressing gown over myself as I passed.

Edward was in front of me before I could even close my bedroom door. He must have been scanning my thoughts all night and now discovered that I was in range again... and that Jake was not. He frowned, peering around me into my bedroom, where the window lay open and the curtains billowing. I smiled, pleased that he wouldn't be led to our secret room, but then bit my lip as I turned back to Edward. The first words that came from his mouth were so Cliché that I almost laughed.

"Where have you been? Your mother and I have been worried sick about you!"

"I'm..." I paused. I couldn't say sorry.. because I wasn't... after all I had just spent the night with—

"You did WHAT?!" He screamed.

Oh shit. I had temporarily forgotten that my father could read minds and just like that, the red room was no longer a secret. Now everyone had appeared. Crowding around to see what the fuss was about. Edward was cursing loudly and storming towards the wardrobe while I hurried after him, screaming taunts and threats of never speaking to him again. I think our screams warned Jake because by the time we had reached the room, Jake sat there, fully clothed and staring guiltily at Edward.

"Jacob Black, you are hereby banished from this house and if you ever set your filthy paws on this ground again then so help me god, your head will be on a plate and fed to the most savage lions on this earth..." Edward spat at Jake, who looked back innocently. "Do you understand me?" He nodded and gave me a wistful glance before moving towards the hall, where people were still piling down, all except Bella who had seemingly disappeared, no doubt fearing what Edward would say when he figured it out.

"I'm sorry..." Jake managed to squeak, not very convincingly I might add. I think he was a worse liar than me. Edward shoved his hard in the back and growled low as Jake was sent flying into the dank path. Part of me wanted him to fight back but I didn't really want a fight to break out in my family home.

"Get. Out." Edward growled back, shoving him further down the path, with only anger and hatred glinting in his eyes. I did the only thing I knew how to do. The thing I saw all the girls on TV do when _their_ parents busted them.

I cried.

Alice came to comfort me, as did Rose, while Esme went to find Bella. Emmett was out hunting with Jasper so Carlisle was the only one left to attempt to calm Edward. I didn't care though. At that moment, I hated Edward. I hated him so much that I thought my thoughts of hate would be enough to kill him. But we were still in the red room, so he still couldn't hear what I thought. Luckily.

I kept crying until I didn't think I had any liquid left in my body. Which was when Rose left to go get a glass of water for me, I don't think she could really pretend she wasn't happy with Jake being kicked out. Alice, however, whispered words of praise and encouragement, blabbing on about how what me and Jake have "is special" and how "it represents the unity that love can provide". But it just made me sadder. I waited for Bella to come but she never showed and I hoped that she had gone after Jake and made sure he had a place to stay and that she would stay with him. I couldn't bear the thought of him out there on his own, so untouchable and warm... well, at least I couldn't stand being away from him...

I stopped crying eventually. It did take a long time to calm myself down and talk myself into some sense. Then i remembered it was a school day and i jumped with excitement. Maybe Jake would show up at school, Edward could hardly pick a fight with him there. I ran from the room, steeling a glance at the clock to reassure myself that there was plenty of time before school started. It was only 8:30. Yes. i had been crying for an hour. But as much as that embarassed me, it proved to me that i really must love Jake more than Will. In fact, the little ginger haired boy hadn't even crossed my mind since last night. I smiled wider as i groped for fresh clothes in my wardrobe. Alice appeared beside me and tossed me a cashmere sweater, figure hugging trousers and a long styish cream coat. I sighed but threw them on anyway, too excited to even complain about blue heels she passed over to me later.

As soon as i was dressed, and guiltily ate breakfast, with Edward staring at me across the table the whole time. Reading my mind and finding only the darkest of threats with no hint of my plan to see Jake today. He actually seemed, half happy that i was going to school. Maybe hoping a sense of my new life would wake me up and turn me into a good child that was grateful for what her father was giving her.

_I hope you rot in Hell and they burn your body long after you die. Then i hope they take Bella away from you and banish your one true love, so you know how i feel. Go die!_

Edward smirked at my threat but showed a slight sign of hurt and that was enough for me to continue my threats throughout the whole car trip, with him gripping the wheel tightly i might add.

When we turned up at school, there were cars packed into the tiny lot, not including Jake's rabbit, much to my disappointment. Then as if i was being punished by God, i turned to see Will and Lily walking over their heads held high in happiness. I groaned and began to walk the opposite way when Alice shoved me towards them, gripping my arm tightly with her full vampire strength.

'Hey, Wonder Woman.' Will said smiling through his teeth, but still holding himself like he was in pain. I sighed and shrugged off Alice's hand, ignoring her questioning look.

'Ginger,' I nodded curtly to him, then faced Lily. 'Lily.' I looked behind them wondering where Gab was or Kieran and John, whom i still had no idea who they were. I will admit that i was also checking to see if Jake was hiding somewhere and had got a lift with Bella, who hadn't yet returned home. I think i knew Bella's plan too. She was going to stay away from Edward as long as Jake had to stay away from me and Edward knew that it was cause Bella just as much pain as it caused him, just as it would cause Jake just as much pain as me.

'Did you forget about Gym?' Asked Will, oblivious to my distance this morning. I hesitated, remembering i was wearing Alice's heels again. Oh well, i didn't really plan to go to Sport anyway. After the last time, i wasn't planning on being so close to Will again. In fact, i thought i had made it clear to him that i didn't want/couldn't be friends with him... or anything more. But he just stared dumbly at me, his eyes twinkling with admiration. I groaned, so low that only Alice could hear and then exchanged a meaningful glance with her.

'Actually, were off after lunch.' Alice smiled towards them. 'I'm Alice by the way. Nessie's sister.'

I grazed my hand across Alice's. giving her a silent "Thanks". She beamed back at me, her normal chirpy self and linked one arm through mine and one through Lilly's before dragging us all towards the school.

School flew by and with my special expertise of hiding in bathrooms and empty classrooms, i managed to avoid Will.. and Edward.. right up until Lunch. But as i was putting my books in my locker-so slowly that i was hoping that all the seats in the Cafeteria would be full-i heard a noise of footsteps around the corner of the hall and listened to the muttering of Will as he approached me.

'Hey Nessie, i was just wondering if you were... God no, that sounds so cleche... Hey Ness! Hey, i've been thinking.. what you said... Hey Wonder Woman... No, she doesn't like that name...' He muttered the entire way until he was coming down my hall, approaching me and my quickly closed locker. I pretended like i hadn't heard anything, because people with normal hearing, wouldn't have. But Will blushed scarlet anyway and dug his hands into his pockets when he was approaching.

'Hey Ginger.' I said, with as much enthusiam i could muster in my dark mood.

'Hi, Renesme.' He muttered. But i couldn't help but be shocked by the flicker of electricity i felt, when he said my name. My heart even beated faster than its normal solid pace. 'You coming to lunch?' He asked quietly, avoiding the topic of a weekend dinner he had been rehersing to ask me the whole walk here. I smiled a bit and he perked up. Gaining the cockiness and confidence i had seen him with for so long.

'I guess.' As if to prove a point, my stomach churned and although it was too quiet for Will to hear, it was loud enough for me.

'Do you mind if i walk with you?'

Yes.

'Nup, not at all. Lead the way...' I said cooly, feeling his confidence and happiness radiate off him and rub off on me. He smiled and began walking out of the hall, but to my surprise he didn't direct himself towards the cafeteria. He walked instead, to a cluster of trees that created a hollow middle, where on a stump that sat solidly in the middle, was a platter of food from the cafeteria. I raised my eyebrow at him, laughing still. He shrugged, lifting one of the trays from the stump and handing it to me. A juicy pizza slice was staring back at me and i laughed agian; my favourite.

'I noticed you were in a fight with your brother, so i assumed you wouldn't want to eat in the cafeteria with him.' He shrugged again and took a bite from his own pizza.

'Thanks... that's really thoughtful.' I said, slipping down onto the cool grass that was spaced inbetween the tree circle and surroudnign the stump. Will scoffed and chocked on his pizza, i giggled at him, noticing his smell wasn't as hard to stand as it normally was.

'Hey, theres been something i've been meaning to ask you...' Will began. I gulped. Here it comes, i thought, dreading following him into the trees after all. It surprised me that i had followed him actually. After all, i wasn't really that safe to be around for him... especially for him.

'Shoot.'

'Well.. Why did you say "it wasn't safe" for me to be near you?'

'Because it isn't.' I said blankly. I wasn't willing to elaborate but of course, Will pushed for an explanation.

'Please..' He sighed. 'Do you seriously think that is a good excuse? I mean, c'mon, I already know everything.'

'Huh?'

'I said—'

'No, no. I heard what you said... but what did you mean?' I gulped. How on earth did Will know everything? It wasn't that obvious that I was a vampire was it? I gulped again. This was going to be just like Tia, all over again. Only so much worse. I could already see the pain and annoyance when my family found out we had been found. He hesitated for a second, a solemn expression on his face. But then looked up and changed his mind about what he was about to say and the next words that came out of his mouth, both surprised me and relieved me.

'There's another guy.' He said simply, shrugging. I couldn't help but laugh. Who was he to care that there was another guy out there? It wasn't like we would be anything other than friends even if we were allowed to. I wouldn't let myself do that to Jake... _or_ to me.

'Yes... that's exactly it. There's another guy.' I giggled again and he flashed his arrogant smile my way, being slightly dazzled by my laughter.

'Then again, he has nothing to compete with me... I mean, has he been bashed unnecessarily when trying to protect you, when really you were fine... or had to "meet the parents" _way_ before the due date and don't tell me that his ever taken you to a secluded tree circle and brought you a cafeteria picnic?' He waggled his eyebrows at me and I laughed again, noticing subconsciously that the pain in my throat was numbing as time droned on.

'I guess he hasn't...' I smiled. I was turning giddy from his scent rather than the normal animal savage, I usually became.

Will looked up at me then, his green eyes searching mine, like he wanted to tell me something. No. Like he _needed_ to tell me something. I found myself frozen in his gaze like a deer trapped in headlights. It could have been years that passed but they felt like seconds because his eyes... they were so... beautiful. Like emerald pools of light that rippled and shone and just the way he looked at me was like I was his life. Like I was all he lived for, which was ironic I guess because I was the biggest reason of why he wouldn't live. But it stung my heart in two different ways when I stared at him. One was that I realised I was in love with this strange, ginger haired boy and he was slowly becoming my life too and two, that I was staring at him the same way I stared at Jake. I was feeling for him, the strange things I felt for Jake.

I reached my hand shakily towards his smooth face and stroked his cheek. His eyes warmed with pleasure and his heart raced so loudly that all I could hear was it. Then I did something wrong. Something that needed to be done, no doubt. But still wrong. Something that I regretted before I had even begun it and something that I didn't even have time to think about before reacting. In fact, I did _two_ things wrong in the next instant. Both were so wrong that it was hard to block out the screaming person in my head that was yelling at me to turn and run. It was hard; but I managed.

I leaned in slowly, feeling his scent run down my throat and fill me with the same giddy feeling I had felt before, the pain numb and long forgotten. I leaned even closer until his emerald eyes were level with mine, studying me with interest while his heart accelerated to an even faster beat, as did my own.

Then I kissed him.

With his warm, smooth lips pressed against mine, the world stopped. As did his heart... actually, as did _my_ heart. And like I said, even though I knew it was wrong, deep inside, and I mean deep, _deep_ inside, I couldn't help it. I was, well, I was, er, dazzled? No, that's not the word... hmmm... now what is it... I knew this one... just a second. Oh! I remember.. I was in love!

Then my second sin for the day kicked in, as i held my lips to his, I used my connection to transfer all my thoughts and past memories through the link in our lips and into his mind, where I felt his body stiffen but his lips still stay pressed to my own. Thankfully, it managed to kick his heart beat into life again and his arms reached to press against my face as I continued my mental story. Then, when we broke apart... everything changed.

Like I said; it could have been years. As it was, it was only minutes and in that time the bell managed to go for the next class and children started piling through the yard, only metres from where we were hiding. I stared at Will, knowing that there was no way I could go to Gym next, even if Will would be in that class, he had to know truth first. Well, he knew that now. More like, he had to tell me what he thought of the truth. But before he could, I had to get us away from school and Edward. If my Dad could hear my or Will's thoughts, then we would be in major trouble.

I leant forward again and Will looked up at me, expecting me to kiss him again. I smiled childishly and pecked him on the cheek before heaving him only my back with ease and running to where I knew we would be alone. I was pleasantly surprised to see he didn't flinch away from me, as I would have done if I figured out that a vampire had just kissed me. And it wasn't like I had left any of the gory details out of my story. I had told him everything. From Edward being my Dad and Bella my Mum and all about the other vampires, to Jake being my imprinted soul mate and my obsession with his blood. I hadn't really meant to spill it all but it just seemed so much easier than explaining my feelings to him, which I might add, was the only thing I didn't show him. And the strangest and possibly worst thing, was that I shown him while making out with him for a solid five minutes, which I won't hide that I enjoyed.

I had been running for about twenty minutes when I decided that I had gone far enough and I stopped on a river bed just in front of a flowing stream. I hadn't really had any idea where I was heading, just that I needed to get far away from school and everything... except Will. The thought of Will made me remember that he was still strapped to my back and I gently pulled him around so he was facing me; I can't imagine that being carried by a girl would do anything for his ego. As if to answer my question, Will's face flushed scarlet and he muttered something about being able to "Walk himself". I laughed. The sound echoing through trees and bouncing back at us even louder than it ever had. Will, surprisingly, laughed too and I loved the sound of his booming chortle that managed to sound both beautiful and hysterical at the same time.

'You haven't said anything...' I finally said. Proud of myself for being so bold and putting the question straight out there. I realised that I had probably scared the hell out of him by bringing him out here, all alone with a "vampire" child. 'Oh god. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you... your not—'

'I'm not scared!' He protested quickly. Although he was still hanging close around my neck, balancing himself on his wobbly knees. I had heard that to humans, our speed wasn't quite as thrilling.

'Oh... I'm still...'

'Don't be sorry. I knew you weren't human..'

'You did?' I asked. I couldn't help but sound slightly disappointed by our easily seen-through disguise. He noticed and he laughed half-heartedly, still flushed beetroot and flustered from our run. I laid him carefully down on the soft grass and sat down beside him but did so in a way that didn't hurt his manliness anymore than I already had.

'No offence. But there is no way a girl as stunning as you could ever be human! Even you talking and the way you smell and in the sunlight you seem to glitter and glow and... there is just _no_ way that you could be human!'

'Are you mad?'

'At what?'

'Me..'

'For what? Not telling me? I kinda get that you're not allowed to, and that you'd be afraid that I would tell and that you would be scared that...I would be afraid of you.'

'I was.' I admitted, sheepishly.

'I know... Renesmee?' He asked innocently, the sound of my name coming from his soft but deep voice made a shiver of warmth ripple through my body, and my heart sped slowly to match Will's fast pace.

'Yeah?'

'I think I love you.' He said, his words echoing into the woods. It seemed that he was saying it more to himself than to me. But it still stung my heart to hear it. It was wrong. I was wrong.

'No.'

'What?'

'Please..don't.' I pleaded. Too ashamed to say that I loved him back, I opted for convincing him that he was delusional. He just stared back, with adorably large eyes that looked so hurt that it burned to stay looking at him. He didn't say anything still. He just stared and stared and stared. Another few years probably past but finally Will came to his senses and remembered what a cocky personality he had.

'You love me too.'

'I.... I have a—'

'I know. I know. You have a boyfriend; an "imprint". I get it. I'm like second to him and... I'll probably get bashed when he finds out what happened.' He took in my look of hurt and rephrased his question. 'What I mean is, he probably wouldn't be happy to know that I have been...with you... and I'm guessing by the look of him that his about as human as you.'

'His a werewolf.' I blurted, filling him in on the one section that I may have also skipped over during my life story.

'Figures.' Was all Will said. I laughed at how laid back he was.

'Will?' His heart beat raced faster as I said his name.

'Yeah?'

'I think I love you too.' Tears rolled down my eyes as I said this, and like Will, I was telling myself more than I was telling Will.

'Why is that so hard?'

'It's just.. it's wrong... it's...'

'Can't you show me?'

'Um...' I shrugged and leaned forward, it was obvious by the way that Will leaned forward too that I had mislead him with how my vision implanting worked. He thought the only way to be shown was through a kiss and I—sadly—wasn't about to correct him. I leaned into his powerful scent and breathed his personal perfume of blood. He pressed his lips hard against mine and for a while I was entranced by the hard, powerful kiss that I almost forgot to show him... well, the rest of "everything". I showed him what I felt for Jake and then showed him the comparison to him. Which could be quite intimidating to him, because he had already said Jake was "scary". I also made it clear that there was no pain when I was around Jake and although it was frowned on by some, with me being a vampire and Jake a werewolf and all. But it showed him just how wrong I felt when I was with him and I tried to make the quiet voice deep in my head begin to yell. And it did, but I didn't pull away from him like I should have. Yes, I told him just how wrong it was and made him understand that I knew what we were dealing with because Edward and Bella had been the same. He pulled back then. Which annoyed me but pleased me all the same.

'What can we do?' It was a simple question, I know. But I couldn't answer it; it didn't help that I got distracted by "we".

'I don't know.' Tears were pouring down my cheeks now and Will tried to catch each one with his finger but there were too many and they rolled lazily down my chin and onto my trembling hands.

'I can't live without you.'

'I know, I know.' I grumbled.

'And if I'm right, then Jake can't live without you either.'

'Yes.'

'But you...' He trailed off, but I knew what he meant. He wanted to know if I could live without one of them. Before, with just Jake tied to me, I would have said no. But now that I knew there was someone else to turn to... I actually could. I would always feel half empty. Half full and probably in so much pain it was unbearable. But yes, I could.

'I could live without you... but I wouldn't be the same...'

'And you could live without Jacob?' Why did it feel so weird when Will spoke Jake's name with such to disgust. Part of me was appalled and protective but that little voice was drowned out by a larger one agreeing with the disgust.

'Yes... barely.'

'Ok, then. We will never see each other again. When I'm gone, I want you to leave and go far away with Jake and never think of me and go back to how you were living before... I will be okay as long as I know your alive and safe and happy.' He smiled, obviously pleased with his outrageous plan.

'It won't work. Bella and Edward tried, but she was all messed up and he couldn't think straight... Then they both did stupid things... Trying to kill themselves and stuff... it just won't work.'

'Would it be better if I died?' He asked, sounding both afraid and curious.

'No!' I yelled quickly. Too quickly and a bright smile lit up his face. I rolled my eyes, trying to explain why that wouldn't work other than me being half killed. 'That won't do anything. It would be pointless, I would still think of you and you would just hurt all your family and friends... and me.'

'So... why can't we share you.' He stood and dipped his feet in the water, dragging me along with him. I could see his legs prickle in the freezing cold water and pressed my own—above human body temp—arm against his. He leaned into me and pushed my hair back, his beautiful scented fingers running across my face and burning my insides at the same time. But I was too angry to think about how I wanted to kill him off right here, where no one could see or hear or know...

'I am not a slut—' My sharp voice was cut off by a deep growl appearing in the bushes, followed by a whimper... or maybe it was a sob.

I jumped away from Will who was white faced and staring into the shrubbery, where a giant russet wolf soon emerged. Will knew it was Jake, so that explained why words chocked into his mouth but were gurgled out with fear as he looked from me to Jake and back. His legs gave out from underneath him and he almost fell into the jagged rocks that covered the bottom of the river. I ran quickly though and sat him on the opposite side of the river to Jake. Of course they could, or at least Jake could, both cross the river easily. But it made me feel a bit better knowing that it wasn't only me who separated the boys.

I flew across the river and ran to Jake, stopping cautiously a few metres from him. He looked at me, his great wolf eyes filled with tears of betrayal and pain. I wondered how much he saw, scared he might have seen the kiss. But it wouldn't have mattered. Just looking into his eyes made me see sense and that's when that tiny voice in my head got louder and louder and explained just how wrong i had been to do everything I had done that day. I shouldn't have woke up I realised. I should have just told Edward he was right and we needed to move. I froze and shifted restlessly. Not knowing who to go to, feeling so torn that my body was ripping apart. The vampire side was saying I needed to stay with Will, who was my vamprint—yes, I did make that word up—but my human side was saying that I needed Jake, my original and werewolf imprint. I screamed in pain as my body began ripping apart, starting in my chest but including my gut and head. I screamed again and fell in a mess on the grass, shaking uncontrollably.

I knew then what had to happen, one of us had to die.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The pain of With drawl.

I woke with pain still numbly in effect. Well, woke is the wrong word. I hadn't slept a wink, I had lived through the whole thing. Jake rushing to my side while Will—who actually _couldn't _ cross the river—yelled out to me. Then Jake realised, after me screaming I was dying and being ripped from head down, that he needed to take one of them away. That it was them who was hurting me. The logical thought would be for Jake to run away because he was faster and would be quicker. But he was so protective that he ran and scooped up Will and ran away in blur.

That's when I "woke" up.

I sat up numbly, checking to see where all the blood was and if I had died or just been shmushed back together again. I was fine. There was no proof beside the numb headache in my head. Which erupted when I thought of what had happened. I thought about how clear the sky was and how green the dewy grass was, then I listened to the river flowing. Anything to take my mind of either or both of the boys. But then I heard paws fastening, pausing, then running on two hard feet.

Jake appeared from the bushes again, his face pale and only baggy shorts covering his body. He moved to my side quickly and I was shocked to see that my headache stayed quite numb when I was concentrating on just Jake. But then it erupted again when I thought of choosing between them, or thinking or worrying about both of them. I frowned and felt tears still falling from my cheeks. Jake moved down and laid me in his arms, comforting me like the baby I was. It was cruel that it had to happen to me. I was different enough with a large vego vampire coven family, and a half breed species, and a imprinted wolf boyfriend, and an age that matched my shoe size. But of course they had to throw in another trick, just to test me out.

'I've called for Edward.' Jake said, in between cooing noises of affection.

'I don't want him.'

'You need him.'

'I need my mum.' I said. Jake smiled and parted my hair, still rocking me back and forth.

'Bella was with me... but I ran off... when, I got... a feeling..'

'Huh?'

'I, uh, thought I could feel you needed me. But apparently not.' He gritted his teeth and I thought back to how Jake had walked in on Will caressing my face and probably hearing how I loved him. Then the pain came back and I threw my head back screaming. Jake's hard look softened in worry and he pulled me forward, whispering things like "it's going to be alright" and "his nearly here". And then Edward was here, pulling me out of Jake's iron grip and into his own, despite my weak clutch to Jake's arm.

'Jacob. You need to leave.' Edward said curtly and I flew out of his arms and back into Jake's.

'No...no, no, no, no, no.' I cried into Jake's test but he—with much struggle—managed to claw me off, leaning down only to kiss me on my forehead before disappearing. No. This couldn't be happening. I knew if I let Jake go now then I would never see him again, he wouldn't want to cause me pain. Will, I probably wouldn't see again either. Ever.

Pain split in my chest and began spreading again but I flew after Jake's shadow, running faster than I ever had. I knew that my speed was no match for Edwards and probably Jake's. So I wasn't surprised when Edward was pulling me back, but it wasn't like normal. It was like I was entranced, possessed and this new me was a hell of alot stronger than the old one. I threw Edward away like he a speck of dust and he smashed into a tree, which fell under the weight. I didn't wait to see if he was okay or anything. I was still enraged and I knew what I needed. I was a maniac drug addict and I really, really needed my fix. Whether it was that fine new one, or the ancient but equally delicious one I had discovered so long ago.

I stomped after Jakes pounding steps, which I assumed meant he was still in his human form, meaning he wasn't quite as fast as he could be. But he soon heard my approaching speed and with a burst and a low growl he transformed into his wolf self, sending shreds of his shorts into me before he flew faster through the woods. Edward was back again. He gripped me from behind with all his strength but once again he was no match and I flung him over my head and into another tree which snapped and broke but I kept running, scared I would lose Jake if I was too slow.

But Jake had stopped running. He had transformed back into his human self and was staring at me, his eyes scared and afraid as he stood there naked. Edward caught up and I noticed him jerk his head in a nod. He retreated into a patch of bushes and I could hear him walking stealthily away. I didn't bother to question why and just ran to Jake, throwing my arms around him and wrapping my legs around his bare waist. He smiled, but his eyes were welling with tears and his face held no warmth like it normally would when he smiled.

He pulled my face and kissed me hard, passionately and... in a way I had never been kissed. I was still entranced but I slacked my shoulders and let him run his hands through my long hair. We stayed like that for a good minute and then he enveloped me in a warm hug that said so many words I couldn't figure it out. Then he turned my eyes on his, which were so close to overflowing with tears. Mine weren't quite as tame and they were pouring down my face, still unsure of what Jake was trying to say.

'I love you, Renesmee.'

'Till the day I die, blonde puppy dog.'

'Sexy, little teddy bear...' He smirked and then looked up as if saying something but without speaking. I realised he wasn't saying anything to me but he was talking to Edward in "brain speak".

I unwrapped my legs but stayed pressed against his chest even when Edward appeared. He didn't try to pull me away this time, I hoped because he was scared that I would throw him away again but Jake did push me away, which I let him slowly, pecking him on the cheek before walking back out towards the woods. I knew I wasn't wanted there and I hoped they were going to talk about how they would fix me, and maybe get Jake some clothes.

I had got a fair distance away when a thought occurred to me. The way Jake had kissed me had been so strange and I finally got what he had been trying tell me. Goodbye. Jake had been trying to say goodbye to me.. for good. He knew I couldn't live with both Will and him alive. And when he had tried to just leaving, I had stupidly chased after him. I had gave him the stupid idea to kill himself and then I realised the obvious. That he wanted Edward to do it. I realised that they weren't talking about helping me when I had left them alone; they were planning Jacob's death. As if on clockwork, Jake's scream echoed through the woods.

'No!' I screamed and retreated back to where I knew they were, angry with how fast I had been walking away.

I ran at an even faster pace than I had before, shocked by how my vampire instinct was sharpening. When I reached the small clearing inbetween the trees, Jake was already dying. Dead or dying. Bits of his body was thrown here and there and his blood covered the ground. I flew to where he was lying, whimpering but looking steadily into Edward's eyes. Edward, to his credit, looked in pain. Like he was killing his own son. But that did not make me feel any better. I pounced onto Edward and he let out a chortled scream before flying metres into the trees. Then I leaned over Jake whose head was bleeding furiously. He smiled up at me, through obvious pain.

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no.' I chanted, rubbing his blonde hair back and dropping tears all over his bare chest.

'Ness...'

'NO!' I screamed angrily and then I leaned to where I could hear his faltering heart beat, pressing my warm face against it. I wished that I could bite my venom into him and help turn him into a vampire, then he could live. But women half-vampires couldn't produce venom and I doubted there was enough venom in the world to heal him. Actually, I was sure that venom would kill him rather than help him. He was in very bad shape though and I knew that he would die from blood loss in a matter of minutes. But part of me had already died and although I knew the pain in my chest and head died with it, I wished anything would bring it back. I needed Jake. I didn't think I could live without him, but I knew I could. I needed Will too and at the moment, I wanted nothing more than to be with Will. I felt like I had already lost Jake and I needed at least half my heart to survive.

But I couldn't just leave Jake and go for Will. No, I owed him my love and so I concentrated on reviving that part of me that was dying slowly. I leaned in and kissed Jake and although I felt no response, I made sure that I put enough love into it for both of us. When I pulled back, I saw that I had covered his bleeding face with tears and they were slowly washing off the blood onto the grass that he laid on.

'I will never stop loving you, Renesmee.' He said painfully through gurgles of blood and gasps for air. I wanted to say the same but it wasn't the truth. I knew that even if he was dying, Jake deserved the whole truth.

'I have loved you, my entire life but the moment you...' I could bear to say the word "die". 'Go...then that part of me will go too... Jake you are killing half of me... that's how much I love you.'

'You need to hold onto the other half, Nessie. For me. You can imagine how pissed I would get if I died just so you could follow.' He smirked.

'I will never ever forget you and I wish I could have...' I couldn't put what I felt into words and Jake's heart slowed down even more.

'If I could have, I would have lived century's with you. But I know you couldn't have. Not anymore. I saw you, Nessie. Me staying alive would have killed you..' He whispered, closing his eyes and chocking out another breath.

'Just promise me one thing.'

'The world is yours.'

'You won't ever leave me.'

'Ness... I'm dying...'

'You know what I mean.'

'Okay... I promise to watch over you, forever. It's not like there's anything better to do where I'm going...' He paused to take another gurgling breath. 'and I swear to you that if you ever get another dog... I'll have to do something about it...' He smiled and took one last gurgling breathe before his heart finally gave way and stopped.

Those were his last words... what a waste, I thought. Then I kissed his suddenly cold lips and took off my sweater to cover his naked cold body. I stood shakily, took one look back at Jacob and then turned away, burying that one half of me that had filled my life for so many years. Any human emotion or trait that belonged in my body suddenly died the day Jake died and Jake was the last thing I ever cried for.

I walked blindly through the bush, knowing where I was going without registering it. I couldn't grieve because no longer did I love Jake... what I did love was the part of me that loved him and that part was gone. I gulped down and began running to Will's house. I did feel however that I wasn't human anymore. I wasn't really alive anymore... which is what I meant when I say the human in me died. I ran faster to Will's house, now able to go at such a speed that even Edward would struggle to keep up with. I couldn't feel my heart in my chest anymore, I'm pretty sure it wasn't beating. But I assumed it would be... just faintly... just barely.

I reached Will's house and climbed through what I somehow knew was his window. He was on his bed, his shirt yanked up to his elbow and a sharp knife in one hand. Never have I been so glad then that instant. I may have been too late to save Jake but I was definitely not too late to save Will. Blood was already pouring down his arm. Unlike Jake, venom could do no wrong to Will. Well, besides turning him _into_ a vampire. I yanked him into my arms and he smiled groggily at me, his face pale and his lips turning blue. I ignored the pain his blood caused me and when a droplet flew into my mouth, I gagged and spat until I couldn't taste anything but the vomit that was slowly making its way to my mouth.

'I did it for you... so you can live.' He said, faint from blood loss and in so much pain that was shaking. I snarled. Why was it that people thought the only way I could live was if they killed themselves? And if Will managed to kill himself, which I was sure was happening right now... then I would die too. The rest of me. I already knew how to die too, the thought had crossed my mind when I first fell in love with Jake and was scared he might leave me one day.

'Jake's dead Will.'

'Oh.' He said. Then he sprung up, a shadow of colour appearing in his cheeks. 'Oh god. That means that...'

'Yes.. it means that he killed himself for me... now if you die.. then the rest of me dies..' I snarled and although I could feel tears wanting to appear, they never fell from my eyes.

'I'm so sorry... I thought...' He was white with shock and I couldn't help but feel flattered. He hadn't showed any fear to his own death but now that he knew mine was coming...

'Your going to die...'

'I'm sorry...' Was all he could say.

'But you will walk again and talk. You just won't have a heartbeat.' I explained as I climbed through the window and ran for my castle of a house, where I knew Carlisle would be.

'Your turning me into a vampire.' The way he said it, implied it wasn't a question but I couldn't help but answer.

'Yes.'

'Cool.' He said, grinning at me wildly. Then he looked at me and I saw in his eyes what he meant to say... actually, I realised that he could say a lot of things just by looking at me. I looked back and told him my reply, using only my eyes.

_I'm sorry about Jake._

_I know... your my only life now._

We actually arrived at house then. I was shocked how much faster being a full vampire was.. or at least full vampire with an invisible heart beat. Carlisle must have heard me pounding closer, and smelt Will whose blood was infecting my vision and thoughts. I tried to remind myself that killing him now would be pointless. Sucking his blood would be sucking my life away. But even still, my thoughts drifted that way and it took a few speechless looks from Will to calm myself enough to pull Will into the house.

Carlisle was there with a table sitting in the middle of lounge. He pulled Will from my arms and leaned him back onto the table. He must have known by my speed or maybe from my faint heart beat and gaunt face that Jake was dead. Because he bowed him head for a second, distracted by a prayer before grabbing a needle and beginning the change of Will.

He injected venom into his heart, to make it faster, like they had to Bella. I tried to comfort Will who was screaming and yelling and I was happy when he stared up at me with his gorgeous green eyes and settled his screams to a low whimper holding my gaze and talking to me through his lush green eyes. I realised with fright that he wouldn't have those eyes soon. That soon he would have the ugly red eyes that my mother had had before they faded into a dull golden yellow. I wondered if my eyes were still brown or if they had turned golden like everyone else's when Jake died.

I stared around, looking for everyone, anyone. But there was no one there. Carlisle had just injected morphine into Will's arm and Will was sleepily fading away but I was too distracted to look back at him. I didn't want Edward, because he had just killed Jake and although he may have had good intentions, I could never forgive him for that. I didn't want Rosalie because she had never like Jake and I couldn't imagine her sympathising. I didn't want Emmett or Jasper because I was too ashamed of bringing a human home instead of Jake. I didn't even want Esme for she would hurt too much for me and I needed someone stronger. No. I wanted Bella. I wanted my mum, who had loved Jake and known him and just how much he cared for me and visa versa. I needed my mum.  
And like that; she appeared. Walking down the elegant staircase in a pair of old trackies and a sweatshirt. Her eyes were crying although no tears fell and even though I knew she was sad, I knew she would be strong for me. She walked over and wrapped her strong hands around me, pressing me to her chest and stroking my long hair. I didn't cry. I didn't even frown. But I stood there, feeding off the love that radiated from Bella. She must have noticed Will in the background but she didn't say anything. She was silent and I tried to hug her back equally as strong, so that I could comfort her too. She smiled and pulled me back so that our eyes were equal.

'I still love you no matter what. Whatever you do, whoever your with and whoever you are.' She said, her voice light and caring. I smiled back and pressed my hand against her face.

_Thank you_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The final goodbye.

I was at Jake's funeral.

Billy was there, so was Charlie and Sue, everyone from Jake's old pack, Rachel, Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah and everyone from Sam's pack too. There was my whole family and there was even Will, who had become a vampire just yesterday and was still struggling to stay strong around humans. I looked into his green contacts and smiled. He had been blessed with the gift of transferring messages into minds. Like me, only he didn't need touch to do it.

_Be strong Nessie._

_I'm trying...you don't have to be here._

He just looked at me.

_Okay, so you do.. but if it gets too hard... don't be afraid to leave._

He nodded and gripped my hand tighter and we stared back at the ashes that were now floating away onto La Push beach. I watched them swirl with the wind and smiled, as if I could feel Jake's laughter ringing through the cliffs. I could definitely see him, with my eyes closed I could easily see his dark body and flashing white teeth.

I opened my eyes and noticed Rachael glaring at me again. I had coped several angry glances from many people but Billy who was the one I had been worried about the most, was the best there. He had opened the treaty so that the vampires could come and say goodbye because he knew that Jake was as much family to them as he was to Billy. Then Billy had taken me on a walk and explained that he understood everything. That he knew what it would be like to be split in two and how hard it must have been to see Jake go. I tried to explain that I couldn't save him. That I tried but it was too late and that I didn't know. I didn't hesitate before blaming Edward even though I knew it had been Jake's choice. Billy agreed but he too knew that Jake had died for me. He hadn't asked for anyone else to be blamed but himself. But that didn't stop me turning the blame and telling everyone that it was my fault. Which is where the filthy looks had originated.

In turn, everyone spoke. I even spoke to everyone's disappointment. But I think that me explaining how much I loved Jacob and how wrong it was for him to die this way helped, a little. It didn't help when Edward spoke and a snarl erupted from deep in my chest, surprising me and all around me. But he only spoke of how he saw Jake as a friend, a son and a brother and at times he could even relate Jake to the knowledge of a wiser man than he. If I hadn't known that Edward was the reason Jake wasn't here than I would have been touched. As it was, it just made me more furious.

Soon, the funeral ended and I was lost at what to do. I knew I couldn't go back to Alaska. Never. And I really didn't want to leave forks, so abruptly I went up to Charlie, who looked sad with red rimmed eyes and a frown woven onto his face.

'Can we stay with you?' I asked, hoping the recent circumstances hadn't changed how much Charlie adored me. He frowned wavered and almost turned into a smile but then he looked at Will and a mix of hatred and apprehension appeared on his face.

'_You_ can. But he—' Charlie's cold voice was cut off by Sue, who was warm and loving despite having lost her close friend.

'—can too. If Jake died for this than I will do nothing to break it.' She said, the words stung me with guilt but I was also relieved. The plan had formed in my head already and I told Will through the bond in our hands. I would never ever forget Jake and how much that half of me had loved him. But I did as he asked and I focused on the half of me that was still living, the half that loved Will and had never met Jake.

_Forks is our new town, new school, new home and new life._

**Sad Ending, huh? Originally no one was meant to die.. but it kinda swung that way…**

**Liked it? Loved it? Hated it?..That lasts ones probably the best answer! ******** but I had fun writing it anyway… so yeah, even if you wanted to shred then burn then discard its ashes in all four corners of the world… please review… Thanks again for bothering to read the whole thing anyway.. haha. ******** Ta.**

**XxxX**


End file.
